Mai and her tea addicted teacher
by ooperdupe
Summary: Mai hasn't seen Naru or Lin since they left for England. It has since then been two and a half years and Mai is now going to college in England. It cant possibly be the same place that Naru is could it? Typical MaixNaru with some LinxMadoka and Luella and Martin will be in it too. Takes place after the Manga. I don't own Ghost Hunt! REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go with ANOTHER Ghost Hunt Fanific. I love them! Sure my characters pull solutions form thin air but whatever right? Anyway Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

Mai hadn't seen Naru or Lin for two and a half years. She had applied to all sorts of colleges after her ghost hunting days ended. She was sad they were over but she still kept in touch with everybody, getting their phone numbers and addresses was a very good ideas seeing as that was the last case they would ever have taken.

She was now sitting in the airport waiting for her plane to England. No, its not what you think, Mai isn't following Naru around like a lovesick puppy. (Well, Maybe a little bit) The truth was she was excited to be in the same country as him again, but she had no way of knowing what part of the country he was in. It certainly wouldn't be the same part as her.

Once she got of the plane she felt nauseous. The landing hadn't been as smooth and flawless as she'd expected. She staggered for a moment but then made her way to the baggage claim. She found hers rather quickly, it was big and gray with flowers doodled all over it from when she was little. She smiled when she saw it like always, it reminded her of her mother.

She found the college rather quickly since there was only one in the city she was staying in. She clumsily made her way to the dorm and after twenty minuets of wandering found her room.

She opened the door and found that half of the room was pink. Completely pink, mostly the shade of that gross medicine they give you peppy-no pepito? Something with _Pep_ in it anyway. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it, after she saw a girl her age but a little taller come up to her.

"Your Mai right? My roommate?" She asked looking at Mai with big green eyes. Mai blinked, the girl wore as much pink as her walls did. "No English?" She asked a little uncomfortable, Mai smiled and shook her head,

"No, I speak a little English. Not as much though as you." Mai laughed awkwardly after that, of course the girl spoke English! She lived in England. Mai resisted the urge to face palm by smiling through gritted teeth. The girl didn't seem to notice.

"Cool, I love your accent. Your from Japan right? My name's Keisha." She smiled brightly revealing her braced teeth. She held out her hand and waited for Mai to take it. Mai blushed realizing that she was expected to shake her hand.

Mai awkwardly took the girls hand and blushed even more as she did so. She felt like such an idiot. She could practically see Naru rolling his dark blue eyes at her.

"What class do you have first? Maybe we have the same courses," Keisha smiled looking at Mai's neatly folded schedule that had been crinkled and crumpled do to her incessant folding and unfolding.

"Para-Parry-P" Keisha struggled with the first word on Mai's paper, Mai smiled sheepishly at her. If Keisha didn't think she was weird so far she certainly would after learning what her first course was.

"Parapsychology." Mai said quietly. Keisha furrowed her brow and tried to say the word in all different ways but none were correct. She simply shrugged her shoulders and continued down the list. She then sighed sadly after reading the last one quietly to herself.

"Well, It looks like we don't have any of the same classes." Keisha pouted for a moment and Mai shrugged but then soon enough Keisha bounced right back to her over bubbly self.

"So what's Para-Pappy-whatever chology?" She asked struggling once again on the word Mai did giggle this time and sighed as she would have to explain why she was interested in the paranormal and that meant having to explain Naru and SPR.

"Parapsychology. Its like ghosts and psychic powers and stuff." Mai said simply waiting for the smiling girl beside her to launch into twenty million questions about her majoring subject. To Mai's surprise she didn't.

"Well, that's different. I didn't have you pegged as a ghost girl." Keisha looked Mai up and down making her feel slightly self conscious about the bag she still had slung over her shoulder. Keisha seemed to notice that at the same time Mai did and she broke into a smile that reminded Mai of Madoka.

"I'll help you decorate your side. I've still got plenty of pink decorations if you wanted to borrow them," Keisha giggled as she grabbed Mai's bag and dragged her farther into the room.

When they were finished Mai looked at the room and sighed unnoticed by her roommate. Half of the room was startlingly pink while the other was almost so bare it made you sad. By the time they were finished it was late and they both ordered Chinese food and then went to bed.

Mai flew out the door as soon as she woke up. Her first day of class at her new school and she was hopelessly lost while also being ten minuets late. Finally she found the room number and did a double take when she saw the name at the top of the door.

Prof. O. Davis

Mai caught her breath and composed herself as she pushed open the door. The room immediately quieted when she walked in and people from all over the room stared.

Mai ignored the other students who were now whispering about the strange new girl who was late to Professor Davis' class. Mai didn't care right then, all she cared about was the familiar man standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He looked much the same, except his hair was longer and fell into his eyes, and curled slightly at the nape of his neck. He wore a black suit much like the one he wore in Japan, except this one he had pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and he neglected to wear a tie. After having his gaze linger on Mai for a few seconds too long, turned back to his class and continued on about the lesson which Mai realized she knew. He was talking about the spoon bending case at Yasu's school.

The class ended much the same as any other in her old school would have and only some of the students glared back at her or laughed quietly when their friend whispered too loudly about her. The other student's who were mostly girls were staring at Naru with a glazed look in their eyes.

When the class ended Naru's voice was heard over the chattering of students. "Mai Taniyama, please stay behind." He said and Mai shrunk down in her seat as several students snickered walking by her. "That's what happens when your late to Professor Davis' class." One girl with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes snapped while giving her hair a flip and continuing out the door.

After most of the students had cleared the room, Mai gathered up her boos and made her way down the stairs to where Naru stood gathering his own materials for his next class.

Mai was about to say something when he turned around and faced her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not unkindly but more in his annoyed that he didn't foresee this kind of way. Mai almost smiled at her pride in knowing his different ways of saying things.

"Come on Naru, aren't you glad to see me?" She asked loosing the confidence she felt nearly five minuets before. He raised and eyebrow and then there was a third person in the room. Mai looked over to see Lin with his nose buried in a book as he walked down the stairs. He didn't seem to notice her.

"Lin!" Mai squealed as she ran toward him and threw her arms around his waist in an awkward hug. He seemed very very surprised to see her and nearly dropped his book as the impact form her small form hit him. He looked up at Naru confused and gestured to her with an _Explain_ look in his eyes.

"Mai, you need to let go of him if you expect him to regain his balance. Plus we weren't finished talking." Naru sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Apparently Lin wasn't aware of her coming either.

"Sorry Lin!" Mai said jumping off of him, then she misjudged her footing and missed the step behind her causing her to fall backwards down the stairs. She let out a scream and stumbled as she saw Lin reach out in an attempt to grab her but he was too slow and she slipped form his grasp.

Mai waited for the floor to smash into her face but was surprised when it didn't. She opened one eye to see that Naru was holding her. She looked at him and for a moment h just looked back and Mai saw a flicker of unidentifiable emotion in his face. Then he cleared his throat and Mai turned beet red as she leaped out of his arms.

"Honestly Mai, I have no idea how you managed to survive those years without me." Naru said with his expression totally serious, however his eyes were dancing with amusement.

**I am Now writing two fanfics at once and so that would be why my updating of this story will be slow. So yeah...REVIEW and let me know if you liked (Or didn't like) This story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I totally made a mistake. It has been brought to my attention that it was Kasai's school and not Yasu's. Thank you and I will figure out how to correct that...somehow. Also I want to thank all of my favourite and followers, some of my favourite authors on this sight are following this story and I honestly almost fangirled. So hope you enjoy.**

"Mai, I am serious though, why are you in my class?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow and she looked away feeling the heat in her cheeks rise significantly.

"Well, I-Uh-I Wanted to learn more about Para-Parry" Mai somehow found herself struggling for words, she had no problem explaining this to her roommate. Why did Naru always have to ruin any self confidence she felt.

"Parapsychology Mai, I assumed that since you signed up for the class you would at least know what it was called or how to pronounce it." Naru rolled his eyes and motioned for Lin to make him some tea in that weird telepathic way they seem to communicate. A moment later Lin returned to the room with three cups of tea balanced expertly in his hands.

"I DO know what the class is called, I was just so shocked that someone as cold and young as you were could be my teacher!" She snapped back the red in her cheeks deepening with anger rather than embarrassment.

Naru smirked and leaned his face in rather close to hers, "Do you think you could do better? After all you have been on almost as many cases as myself." He whispered, Mai felt his cool breath that smelled of tea and toothpaste tickle her face.

She felt the heat rise in her face even more and he smirked before pulling away and returning to his drink. Lin shook his head in the background in an annoyed way.

"You are dismissed, just don't be late to my class again." He warned as some students from his next class began filing in the room. Mai smiled halfheartedly and then collected her books and hurried to get to her next class.

She exhaled loudly in the hallway and caught the attention of a young boy with short silver hair and black glasses that took up most of his face. He stepped up to her and smiled sweetly cocking his head to the side.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here? Are you in this class?" He asked and Mai noted that he smelled like coffee and that he was holding a thermos of the said liquid.

Mai looked at him for a moment not quite sure how to answer. "Um, I just came from that class actually, Nar- Professor Davis kept me behind because I was late." Mai said sheepishly and the boy pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

"Well, I'm a TA for this class so I was late too." He smiled, Mai smiled back this boy was definitely charming and reminded her sort of like Yasu.

"Naru never did like it when I was late," Mai said absently forgetting momentarily that she was talking to someone. The boy raised and eyebrow before Naru called him into the classroom.

The boy made a face and then walked into the room coolly. Mai followed him with her eyes, he was definitely lie Yasu and she suddenly missed her friends from Japan.

"Mai?" Came a voice from behind her in the hallway, then she realized that she had been staring after the boy for far too long. She turned around wanting to know who in this country other than Naru Lin and that Keisha girl who was her roommate could have known who she was. Before she could see who the voice belonged to she was trapped in a suffocating hug.

"Oh Mai! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Suddenly the voice had found a face to go with it. She pulled away from the woman who had nearly knocked her over.

"Madoka?" She asked disbelieving. Madoka beamed at her. Mai was still vary confused at why in the world Madoka was in England and in front of Naru's classroom.

"Why are you here? Your not in this class after all you're Naru's mentor not his student," Mai rambled and Madoka smiled at her. Then Lin appeared in the doorway to Naru's classroom. Madoka suddenly turned her attention to the tall man behind Mai.

"Hey Koujo, you didn't tell me Mai was in your class." Madoka crossed her arms and Mai jumped upon realizing Lin was behind her. She smiled sheepishly at him as he walked around her to stand beside Madoka, there he put his arm around her nodded to Mai and then they started down the hall to leave for wherever they were going.

Mai realized then that she was late for her second class that day. She muttered something under her breath and then took off down the hall.

After her second class she went back to her dorm room to find Keisha chatting a mile a minuet to a boy with silvery hair and glasses. Mai smiled upon seeing him and he kindly returned the gesture. Mai continued her path through the room to her bed and dumped her backpack filled with textbooks onto her bed.

"Professor Davis give you a lot of homework?" Keisha asked snooping around Mai's pile of books, The boy did the same and smirked when he saw doodles all over Mai's Parapsychology papers.

"Yeah, he did, but it should be a breeze sense I wrote the reports he wants the class to write a summary on." Mai shrugged nonchalantly. Keisha's eyes widened and she picked up a copy of the report.

"You mean you're the girl from the reports?" She asked and Mai nodded not understanding.

"Kiwi has told me so much about Professor Davis and his class, I had no idea that you were Oliver Davis' assistant!" Keisha shouted excitedly and the boy with the silver hair who supposedly was named Kiwi, had to calm her down.

He pushed up his glasses again and looked at Mai with new interest. He walked around her like a shark circling his pray. He held his chin in his hand and smirked once he stood in the spot he had originated in.

"You are Mai Taniyama." Kiwi said, Mai's eyes widened and Kiwi smirked at her reaction. "I knew it! Your the reason Oliver wants to go back to Japan!" Mai's face reddened and she shook her head furiously.

"No. I mean I am Mai Taniyama but Naru wouldn't return to Japan for me, He left easy enough." Mai muttered that last part but Kiwi noticed and lifted her head with his finger under her chin.

"You probably know him better than me but I know he did want to go back to Japan and that tall fellow whose always with him said it was because of one Mai Taniyama." Kiwi smiled and Mai's eyes widened for the third time. Keisha was just sitting on Mai's bed struggling to read through her Parapsychology notes.

"I can't read your notes, they're all in Japanese." Keisha pouted. Kiwi shot a look only Keisha could decipher and she got off of Mai's bed and grabbed her wrists.

"The three of us are going to the Hop." Keisha chirped pulling Mai by the wrists out of the room. Kiwi followed them and shut the door behind them all. Mai was dragged outside into the student parking lot and up to a green car. The car had in white cursive on the back _Kiwi-mobile_.

Mai raised and eyebrow as she hopped into the back of the little green car. Keisha sat passenger and turned up the radio to hear some song that went so fast it was too hard for Mai to translate it so she could understand. Kiwi and Keisha sang along loudly and off key and it made Mai smile.

Once they pulled up to a small blue and yellow painted building Keisha and Kiwi piled out of the Kiwi-mobile and Kiwi swung around opening Mai's door for her. She smiled and thanked him.

Inside the smell was overwhelming. It smelled of scrambled eggs and tomato soup. Two English dishes Mai had become rather fond of in the last few months in her English class.

They sat at a booth by the window and there was an old fashioned menu and several tacky movie posters all over the lemon yellow walls. Keisha and Kiwi picked up their menus and scanned over them. Mai slowly picked up her own and scanned the contents searching almost desperately for Earl Gray tea. She smiled when she found it. She had for some reason become relatively attached to it since Naru left.

They all ordered and then Kiwi rested his chin on his folded arms looking at Mai curiously. Keisha was texting someone on her fluffy pink cell phone and she laughed at some picture sent to her.

When their food arrived Kiwi straightened up and grabbed his eating utensils. He had scrambled eggs and french toast on his plate despite it being nearly seven in the evening. Keisha had a salad burger and guess what, pink lemonade. Mai had a blueberry muffin and Earl Gray tea.

She smelled her tea and smiled to herself. Earning rather confused looks from her friends. She took a sip and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mai asked putting her tea down. Kiwi smirked and Keisha made an annoying gigging sound.

"You know, Professor Davis also has a love for Earl Gray tea," Kiwi smiled and Mai looked down feeling her cheeks change to a pinkish red colour.

"Yes, I-I know," She stuttered uncontrollably. Placing her mug on the table with a clank. Kiwi laughed quietly and placed a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Don't look so smug, I know more than you about him remember?" Mai snapped making Kiwi fake a hurt look quite over dramatically. Keisha smiled and sipped her now half empty glass of lemonade. Mai laughed too and soon the three of them were engrossed in a hilarious conversation about how when Kiwi first met Naru he refused almost every thing his teacher said, until he learned that Naru was Oliver Davis and then he started doing everything that he said and more.

Naru and Lin walked into the place the students call the Hop, Naru looked around at the tasteless yellow and blue decorations and the tacky movie posters plastered messily onto the walls.

He hated everything about the place and yet for some reason Lin had insisted on going here for some strange reason. He hated everything until he saw Mai and the boy who is his assistant in his second class. His name was some kind of fruit or vegetable. Lima bean, Strawberry, Kiwi. Mai and that Kiwi boy along with one other girl.

He smiled happy to see that Mai had made friends in a foreign country, and he felt no jealousy toward the boy because he knew something about Kiwi that not many people knew about. He smiled once again and then when Lin came back from the counter with their tea he smirked. "Told you we should come here." Lin smiled and Naru rolled his eyes back at him.

**Well that chapter took awhile. So yeah, REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

** Kiwi came a lot in the reviews...I will not reveal any information about him yet. He is simply too awesome. I know you know that I don't own Ghost Hunt, but did you know I also DON'T own Star Wars? So read this chapter and REVIEW.**

Mai leaned forward on her elbows once they got back to the dorm room. Kiwi and Keisha were on Keisha's bed while Mai lay on her stomach on her own bed.

"So, Kiwi is a very unusual name. Is it a nickname?" Mai asked wanting to learn more about her friends. Kiwi shifted his position so he was cross legged, Keisha looked over at him sipping another glass she had ordered of pink lemonade.

He smirked mischievously, then he removed his glasses and looked at her with his dark violet eyes. Mai hadn't realized what color his eyes were until he had taken off his glasses. She waited expectantly for him to continue about how he got his nickname. He said nothing.

"Well?" Mai said and Keisha after draining her glass giggled slightly. Then she leaned on Kiwi and whispered something in his ear. He smiled wider and then put his glasses back on and Keisha sat back on her pillow.

"Well, if you really want to know, It all started a long time ago in a galaxy far far away." Keisha burst out laughing and Kiwi smirked sideways and cocked his head so it was lopsided. "Don't you get the joke?" He asked and Mai blushed shaking her head. He straightened up and walked over to his army green backpack. He reached into it and pulled out a thick case that read _Star Wars Complete Saga_ He then pulled out his laptop and slid one of the discs into the computer.

Mai looked at him like he was from another planet. He smiled and patted the bed on the side of him Keisha wasn't leaning over to see the screen. Mai hesitantly stood up and looked at the images of the screen.

A few hours later they had watched two of the six movies. Mai had not taken her eyes off the screen. Keisha had fallen asleep on Kiwi's shoulder and was drooling on it. Kiwi looked at her and grimaced, he was going to have a drool stain on his shirt. But just the same he brushed her hair out of her face fondly.

After a few more hours Mai had fallen asleep and was also sleeping on Kiwi's shoulder. He shut down his laptop and tried to stand up without waking up the girls. He did not want an awkward conversation in the morning, so he lazily trudged over to Mai's bed and fell asleep on top of the covers.

When she opened her eyes Mai glanced at the clock. 8:30. She was going to be late again. She sat up and realized she wasn't in her bed, she glanced around her and saw that she had fallen asleep in Keisha's bed, the said red haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Next Mai's eyes moved to Kiwi asleep crookedly on Mai's bed. His glasses were crookedly balanced on his nose and his hair was flat against his head on one side.

Mai giggled and shook his shoulder. He snorted once and then sat up quickly, fixing his glasses and wiping any drool he might have on his face. He looked around the room in panic that he wasn't in his own. Then he saw Mai looking at him with her own head cocked and he smiled.

"Hey, Mai. Don't you have class?" He asked glancing at the clock. Mai's eyes widened and she threw on her loose brown sweater and ran out the door only to run back in for her book bag.

"I think you can let yourself out whenever," Mai smiled before sprinting down the hallways. Naru would kill her if she wasn't in class on time again.

She got to class at the same time as Naru and literally physically ran into him in the door frame. She looked up at him and he seemed a little confused.

"Mai, your-" He glanced at his watch to find that she wasn't technically late as there were fifty seconds until his class would officially start. "Fifty seconds earlier than usual." He mumbled and then continued into his classroom without even stopping to help her up from the floor.

She flushed and walked awkwardly into the classroom, earning some bored looks from others and some annoyed looks from some of the prettier girls in the room. Why was Mai hated by all of these people she didn't know.

The same blonde girl from before sat down next to Mai and leaned in close to her so she couldn't be heard by anyone else.

"I'll bet you loved colliding with Professor Davis, I'll bet your even late to class on purpose." She snickered, and then left Mai to shrink back into her seat, the blonde girl then sneaked back to her own seat to earn a few giggles from her friends.

"Miss, Finley. Do you know what a shiki is?" Asked Naru from his spot at the head of the room, shooting a glare at the blonde woman for not paying attention.

Miss Finley shifted in her seat and flipped her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to win Naru's fancy. "No, I'm afraid not, but I bet Mai knows. I mean she must if she is willing to distract me from my notes and learning" She smiled innocently, Mai glared at her and the girl shot a victorious smile back at Mai. Naru just sighed.

"Mai, do _You_ know what a shiki is? If you don't I will be disappointed." Naru said with the faintest smirk at the end, Mai was suddenly embarrassed that he had picked on her. Even though she did know the answer she couldn't remember the explanation Lin had given her.

"Um...Aren't they the things Lin uses?" She answered sounding more like a question than an answer. Naru sighed again and looked back up to his class.

"Yes Mai they are. However I wanted you to explain them. Not give an example." He said Mai flushed again and he decided to spare her the embarrassment she was probably feeling. He moved on to target some other student who was probably not paying attention.

After class Mai was the first one out of her seat and out the door, followed closely by the blonde that had directed the attention to her in class. The girl stepped in front of her blocking her path. Mai was aware of the girl's friends surrounding her.

"You think you're so cool don't you. Because Professor Davis doesn't scold you for anything and because you know something about that stupid class we're in," The girl spat making Mai flinch. Mai stepped back with her head down trying to find an escape she found none.

"Miss Finley, step away from her." Came a voice from behind them. Mai looked up to see Lin, walking quickly toward her. The blonde looked up at him and scurried away only to be headed of by Madoka.

"I know you are a bright girl Miss Finley, so I would appreciate not having to repeat myself. Leave Mai Taniyama alone or you will have to answer to me, Lin and Professor Davis." Madoka crossed her arms over her chest and the blonde girl glared at her, clearly only taking the advice because she was afraid of Naru's tall assistant. The girl and her friends cleared the hallway leaving Mai alone with Lin and Madoka.

"Mai, are you alright? Did they hurt you at all? Emotionally or physically? I know those girls and they are not very pleasant. Why Noll allows them in his classroom I have no idea." Madoka rambled at super speed, Lin also quietly came up to them and asked Madoka to calm down.

"Mai, if they give you any problems again, come to me Madoka or Noll and we'll deal with it. Not only are you our student but first you were our friend." Lin smiled faintly placing a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder. Madoka then pulled Mai in for a hug and could only be detached by Lin. The pair of them then walked down the hall and out of sight.

"Mai? Don't you have anything better to do than linger outside my class?" Naru asked from behind her, he must not have seen Madoka or Lin. Mai turned and smiled at him, a smile he did not return, as usual.

"Naru I promise I was paying attention today! That mean blonde totally called me out for no reason. I don't think she likes me." Mai said quickly. He raised an eyebrow and then sipped from a travel mug which must have been filled with tea.

Mai smiled hearing his breath exhale loudly. A sure sign his mug was empty.

"I could make you some tea if you like?" Mai smiled remembering how fond of her tea he was. He raised an eyebrow before nodding and then he lead her to the staff kitchen. When they entered Mai was glad to find it was empty. She didn't want to explain why she was making him tea.

"I know Carrie Finley made up that story about you in class today. You're too dumb to risk not paying attention. Although I'm disappointed that after all of the cases you've taken with me and Lin that you don't know what shiki are." Naru said leaning against the counter as she made his tea.

The door then opened to reveal another teacher with thinning gray hair and beady eyes. He narrowed those eyes on Mai making them appear even smaller.

"Oliver, what is a student doing in here?" He asked looking to Naru who had folded his arms neatly across his chest. He looked at Mai as if she was there every day.

"She is training to become my TA. Therefore she must learn how to make my tea the way I like it." Naru answered simply. The man seemed to relax a little finding that she was in there for reason suitable for school, and not just another member of the Oliver Davis Fanclub.

"Alright then. Just no funny business you two." He said grabbing his coffee form the pot and then walking out of the room leaving them in silence once again.

Mai exhaled loudly as she poured Naru some tea, he accepted it and then looked at her to ask why she was still staring at him.

"You didn't actually mean what you said about me being your assistant again did you?" She asked fiddling with the napkin under the teapot.

Naru smirked and sipped his tea closing his eyes to savor the flavor. Mai smiled at his expression. She was glad he still liked her tea best.

"Only you can make tea the way I like it." He smirked and Mai smiled ear to ear while an uncontrollable blush swept across her face. The next thing she did neither could have predicted. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly almost making him spill his precious tea.

"I missed you guys!" She whispered to herself however Naru heard it and smiled hugging her back. Then they broke apart and walked back to their classes.

**Chapter three! I don't remember if I added Keisha's hair color before so I kinda threw it in here. My original vision of Keisha was red haired and green eyes with a bubbly over happy almost annoying personality. So that is the Keisha I will be going with! REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Ok, I realize that that hug was very OOC for Naru. Oops. Anyway they will finally be starting a case because I decided that the story was getting nowhere. Enjoy!**

After her classes for the day were done, Mai walked tiredly to her room. She got to the door and turned the knob to find it was locked, she groaned and reached into her bag for her key. As she shifted her books into her other arm so she could reach her bag she lost hold of them and all of her things went toppling to the floor and scattered papers all over the hallway.

Mai sighed and knelt down on the floor to collect her things. As she was piling papers back into her arms she noticed a pair of red converse sneakers standing in front of her. Mai looked up to see that the owner of the sneakers was a girl with long dark hair and blue-green eyes.

"You always that clumsy? Because if so could you make me a schedule so I know when this hallway will be accessible?" The girl placed her ring decorated hands on her hips and leaned all of her weight on one foot.

"I'm sorry, I'm not always-well yeah I am always like this, but I promise I won't make it difficult for you to get by again." Mai said quietly rapidly loosing confidence. The girl sighed and held her hand out for Mai to take. Mai looked at her with her head cocked and then took her hand.

"You're Keisha's new roommate? That must be difficult." The girl said more to herself than Mai, Mai smiled at her anyway and fished her keys out of her bag without dropping anything this time.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about blocking your path." Mai said sheepishly avoiding the girl's criticizing stare. The girl looked at her as if trying to read her thoughts, Mai just stood there awkwardly until she was saved by Kiwi and Keisha skipping and I do mean skipping down the hallway.

Kiwi immediately stopped when he saw the dark haired girl. Keisha did too but unlike Kiwi her face remained happy and innocently oblivious.

"Hey, Greenly." He smiled crookedly regaining some of his composure. The dark haired girl, Greenly, rolled her eyes at him and then turned back to Mai.

"Just be more careful and don't let these two weirdo's make you do anything you don't want to." Greenly said as she walked back down the hall and into her own dorm room two doors away room Mai's.

Kiwi waved after her but she ignored him completely. Keisha then took Mai's keys from her hand and unlocked the door and pulled it open. Mai walked inside after Kiwi and Keisha and then flopped down on her bed.

"Rough day?" Kiwi asked dropping his own backpack on the floor next to the door. Mai didn't answer she simply threw her arms up in the air. Kiwi smiled "I heard someone is a TA for parapsychology," He said pulling something out of the fridge. Mai looked up, she didn't even know they had a fridge.

He had pulled out some black chocolate cherry ice cream and was now fishing three spoons out of a cup in the kitchen cupboard. He held out a spoon to Mai who took it and hung it on her nose in boredom.

Kiwi frowned at her and spooned some of the ice cream into his mouth and then almost instantly slapping his hand to his forehead with his face scrunched up in pain. Keisha laughed at him and then took a smaller bite of the ice cream.

Mai laughed too and then moved closer to them on the bed as Kiwi got over his brain freeze and popped the remaining disc into his laptop and for the second time that week, the three of them fell asleep to Kiwi's computer playing movies about aliens and spaceships. Mai was vaguely aware of the last thoughts she had before she fell asleep. She wondered if Lin or Naru ever watched movies on their laptops.

The next morning Mai found that Kiwi was shaking her shoulder. Mai swatted at him which he skillfully avoided, he must have done this before.

"Mai wake up or you'll be late for class. And today you probably don't want to be late." Kiwi said showing only the faintest hint of a smile. Mai reluctantly rose from her bed which this time someone must have carried her to. She then yawned and looked to her nightstand at the little glowing clock.

She then jumped out of bed and was about to change when she remembered that Kiwi was still there, she blushed a shade of red that would make tomato's jealous. She then shoved a smirking Kiwi into the hallway before changing.

She looked in the mirror, which was something she didn't get to do very often anymore. Her hair was still short only skimming her jawline and curling at the nape of her neck, and she was a little taller than she was, but not much. Other than that she looked normal in her black turtle neck sweater and green canvas cargo pants.

She stepped outside to see Kiwi chatting to some guys in the hallway. He saw her and smiled waving her over. She noticed that two of the guys had left waving at him as they did. Leaving one guy standing beside Kiwi.

"Mai this is my...Friend, Nat. Nat this is Mai, she's Keisha's roommate and my friend." Kiwi smiled gesturing to Nat. Mai smiled as she took his hand and shook it growing more accustomed to English greetings. Nat was handsome with short blonde hair and puppy dog brown eyes.

"Alright well, Mai and I need to get to class." Kiwi said receiving a small smile from Nat and then walking away. Mai followed Kiwi down the halls to the parapsychology classroom.

Mai paused in front of the entryway, "You don't have this class today. Why are you here?" She asked earning a secretive grin from her silver haired friend. He grabbed her wrist and gently led her to the front of the room where Naru and Lin were talking about something. Probably preparing for the class.

"Professor Davis, we're here." Kiwi said completely interrupting their conversation. Mai was ready for Naru to scold Kiwi and Mai for interrupting but to her surprise he didn't. Instead he just glanced at them before waving at them to shoo them away.

Kiwi then led Mai outside the classroom to the back parking lot that was reserved for staff only. Mai smiled at the familiar black van that was noticeably Lin's. Then she frowned. How the heck did he get the van to England? Mai then shrugged, she guessed Lin had his ways.

Outside the van a woman with magenta hair and matching eyes came around from the trunk. Her eyes lit up when she saw Mai and she smiled and waved frantically at her. Mai laughed and waved back.

Once they got to where Madoka was she smiled and greeted them both. She shook Kiwi's hand apparently meeting him for the first time.

"I'm surprised there's a boy in Noll's class that actually pays attention. Usually its all excited fan girls I get to meet because he's forced to take some out on field trips." Madoka smiled and then someone caught her eyes behind Mai and she narrowed them.

Mai turned around curious to see who it was. Mai paled and stepped behind Kiwi in an effort to hide herself from the viscous blonde approaching them.

Naru was last to come out of the building and he locked the door behind him. When he got to the van Madoka pulled him aside and started talking to him in Japanese so that Carrie Finley couldn't understand what they were talking about. Mai however leaned in with curious ears.

"Noll! You know that that girl has been harassing Mai right? Then why in your right mind would you bring her along on this trip?" Madoka hissed under her breath. Naru glared at his pink haired mentor for implying that he didn't know something.

"Of course I know. I am required to take three of my students on a case with me each semester." Naru stated simply as he buckled his seat belt. Madoka glared at him clearly not satisfied with his answer and then she crossed her arms and buckled her own seat belt.

Lin got in last after helping Carrie into the seat beside Mai and then sliding into the driver's seat next to Madoka. He must have heard their conversation from outside the car because he continued it.

"Noll, maybe it is unwise to get Madoka so riled up in the car. Especially when she is so near to the driver." Lin sighed still speaking in Japanese. Mai smiled and Kiwi raised an eyebrow at her and then looked disappointed when she neglected to translate for him. The rest of the ride went in silence.

Lin pulled up to a small looking country house surrounded by a white picket fence and perfectly manicured lawn. As soon as they pulled up Mai shuddered, Kiwi looked at her with concern filling his violet eyes.

"Mai, Mr. Delain, Miss Finely, set up the equipment while the three of us let the owners know we have arrived." Naru said getting out of the car effortlessly while Madoka fought a battle with her seat belt buckle.

When the three of them were outside by the trunk of the van Mai raised an eyebrow at Kiwi, "Mr. Delain?" She asked and Kiwi shrugged continuing to pile cameras into the cardboard boxes that seemed to lie in the back of Lin's van.

"That would be me. Yes. You didn't seriously think my name was Kiwi did you?" He raised an eyebrow while trying to gauge her reaction. She crossed her arms and frowned at him like an angry child. Kiwi smiled and handed her the now full box of cameras as he moved to fill the next one.

Carrie struggled with a small box of charms and research materials. She would often let out a frustrated sigh or shout and even once stomped her feet and threw the box at the ground.

Kiwi sighed after he was finished his work and picked up her box with an overly polite smile and a small bow as she thanked him. Mai rushed a little to catch up to Kiwi as he walked into the house to unload the rest of the equipment.

"You know you're too nice. She should have had to carry the box herself." Mai said as they walked in and she made note of where the kitchen was so she wouldn't feel stupid when Naru asked her for tea. Which in a matter of time he surely would.

**That's that. Hope you enjoyed and once again I do not own Ghost Hunt. And if this case resembles anything on TV or in any books, (Supernatural) I'm sorry and I have made twists in the case so that I'm not copying anything. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

** That took awhile but I was busy with school and stuff...so yeah. Read please and I do not own Ghost Hunt, however Kiwi is my own character. (Does OC stand for original character? Or something along those lines?) Enjoy.**

Base was set up in the guest house and unfortunately there were no spare bedrooms, meaning they would all sleep in base. Naru seemed not to notice, while Carrie made a huge scene about how it was improper for a girl and a guy to sleep in the same room.

Kiwi, took advantage of that situation to lean in real close to Carrie from behind and whisper seductively in her ear, "What's the matter?" Carrie looked like a cat off a cartoon at that moment, practically flying up to the ceiling with her hair standing straight up.

Mai giggled earning a pleased look from the also laughing Kiwi and a glare from Naru. Mai immediately stopped laughing but smiled still amused. She really wished she got that on camera, she would email the picture to Yasu making him jealous that he could never do that to Monk.

"Mai, tea. And don't go alone. You very well know how danger prone you are." Naru said while unfolding his laptop and getting ready to investigate the area. Mai rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out earning a giggle from Kiwi.

Naru turned back around hearing Kiwi's laugh, "Mr. Delain will accompany you. Madoka take Miss Finely to measure the temperature in each room." He ordered clearly eager to get the noisiest of his company out and away from him. Lin smirked once all had left.

Not three minuets later Lin's cell phone went off with the annoying ring tone Madoka had set, unfortunately among the many things Lin was, cell phone friendly was not one of them and so he couldn't undo the ring tone.

"Lin are you going to pick up that phone or do you enjoy the obnoxious noise its making?" Naru snapped holding his head in his hands. Lin shot a glare at his younger friend but just the same answered the phone putting an end to the constant loop of the most obnoxious song about foxes Naru had ever heard.

"Madoka this house is tiny, if you needed something you could have walked down the hall just as fast as you could have dialed my number." Lin said quietly so as not to make the irritable man beside him even more annoyed. Lin struggled to keep up with Madoka's rapid speech on the other end of the line.

"Koujo, its not polite to call someone else's home tiny! And It doesn't take long for me to dial you because I have you on speed dial, anyway the reason I called rather than come back to base is I think there's something following me. I don't know because I can't see a thing." She finished in one long breath.

"I'll be right there." He said before pulling the phone from his ear and pressing the little red face that symbolized hanging up. Then he slid the phone into his pocket and strode out into the hall.

He found Madoka in a matter of minuets. She was standing against the wall, her hand groping for something around her. Carrie was nowhere in sight. Lin upon seeing Madoka's panicked state and the loss of Miss Finely quickened his pace a little.

"Madoka?" He asked as he got to her, she turned her head toward him but seemed to look right by him. He waved his hand in front of her eyes but got no reaction. He paled a little, she couldn't see him.

"Madoka, you can't see can you?" He said softly touching her outstretched arm. She glanced at it and grabbed hold of it and hobbled toward him.

"Would I have called you here if I could? Now help me back to base. I imagine I'm pretty useless right now." Madoka said bitterly with an all too fake smile. Lin placed his arm around her waist and led her carefully back to base.

Naru stood up when he saw them. Mai and Kiwi had also returned and were watching with worried faces. "What happened? Where is Miss Finely?" He asked helping Lin sit Madoka on the small sofa in the center of the room. Madoka was naturally feeling around her surroundings in an effort to make up for her lack of sight. Naturally leading to her hand in Naru's face.

"Madowa get yr hand ov my face." Naru said as best he could from under Madoka's hand. Lin laughed and Naru shot him a glare, next Madoka placed her hand on Lin's face feeling around for his shoulder to pull him onto the couch with her. She just wound up mussing his hair a bit resulting in his blue eye becoming visible.

"Lin, this may be a little uncomfortable, but will you stay with me? I'm a little more than vulnerable at the moment," Madoka asked awkwardly. Lin nodded and then remembering she couldn't see stood up and moved so he was sitting on the couch beside her.

Naru stood up too and went to Mai and Kiwi. "I want you two to come with me to find Miss Finely." He said finishing off the tea Mai had just gotten for him. "And Mai, I need more tea." He finished handing her the teacup. Their fingers brushed against each other as he passed her the cup. They paused there for a moment making Kiwi clear his throat loudly.

"Still here guys, but if you want me to leave you alone, I will" Kiwi smirked pushing up his glasses, Naru returned to his mask of emotionless expression and stepped several feet away from Mai glaring skillfully at Kiwi who avoided it. Meanwhile Mai blushed the whole way to the kitchen which naturally was their first stop.

"I'm going to check the cameras across the hall. Mr. Delain do not let the ghosts, if there are any, attack Mai." Naru said as he walked calmly out of the room.

Kiwi used this as an opportunity to attack Mai with a tease. "You know Mai, that Professor Davis sure treats you fine. I also couldn't help but notice your blush the whole minuet and a half it took for us to get here." Kiwi smiled, his glasses becoming opaque.

Mai became red as a strawberry as she ranted something in Japanese. Kiwi raised an eyebrow at her and she turned even redder remembering that she wasn't speaking his language.

"I am unable to control when I turn red as a crayon! I swear I don't have any feelings for Naru anymore," She choked out, She covered her mouth as she realized what she had said. Kiwi laughed at her moment of frustration.

"If I didn't already have a boyfriend I may have been in your position. Although, I'm sure he likes you much better." Kiwi laughed uncomfortably, his joke falling flat on its face. Mai's eyes widened.

"You, You're, Oh. Does Naru know?" Mai asked becoming even more uncomfortable than she was before. Kiwi smiled crookedly probably just as awkward as Mai was.

"Uh, Naru? If you mean Professor Davis then yeah. Pretty much everyone knows, that's why I don't have a lot of friends who are guys. And you majorly have to explain this Naru thing." Kiwi said changing the subject flawlessly.

Mai looked at her feat remembering how she came up with her Naru the Narcissist nickname.

"You tell me why you're called Kiwi and I'll tell you why I call him Naru." Mai snapped pouring the tea into a travel Thermos.

"I'm called Kiwi because My name sucks. My name is Kingsley Delain. So I decided when I was eight or nine that I wanted to be called Kiwi and it stuck I guess." He shrugged as they waited for Naru to return.

"Now tell me how Professor Davis became Naru." He said taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh, well its not as interesting as yours but, when I first met Naru he was really mean and narcissistic, so I being the idiot that I am decided to call him Naru The Narcissist, not realizing that it was close to the name his brother called him, Noll." Mai said sheepishly. Kiwi looked at her for a moment and then doubled over laughing.

"Naru the Narcissist?" Kiwi laughed, when he straightened up he immediately straightened his glasses and coughed into his fist.

Mai spun on her heel nearly tripping in the process, to see Naru leaning against the narrow door arch. His arms were crossed over his chest and he wore an amused expression.

"Well, I'm glad something was learned on this trip, even if it was just Mai realizing that when I call her an idiot or stupid that I am not kidding around." Naru smirked as Mai's face grew redder. He turned to go back down the hall when he remembered something and turned back to face Kiwi

"Oh, and if you tell any of your little friends about my nickname or call me Naru I will fail you." He threatened making Kiwi smile, Naru turned again , almost succeeding in hiding his smile at the memory of his ridiculous nickname that Mai had given him the name that all of his friends in SPR called him by and they continued searching each room for Carrie to no avail.

Meanwhile at base, Lin had left the sleeping Madoka on the couch after she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, to look at the monitors. He was so lost in his thoughts about why Madoka lost her sight that he didn't notice the figure slowly creeping up behind him until one of his shiki lashed out at it without his permission.

Lin whirled in his chair and immediately looked to Madoka who slept soundly. He then glanced to his attacker. It was uncertain weather it was male or female, it had messy black hair that fell into its face and it wore threaded old clothes that looked about ten sizes too small.

It crawled along the floor as if it were an animal but was clearly human. Its fingernails were long and cut so they were resembling claws. He was pretty sure it hissed at him. He was thinking a mile a minuet to figure out what to do when his shiki told him that it wasn't a ghost. That's when the second one reached out from behind and clamped a hand over Lin's mouth knocking him out.

**I realized while writing this that this is the second fanfic where I made Madoka blind. I have no idea why that is. Anyhow hope you enjoyed this rather average Kiwi centered chapter! I can't believe that some of you guessed Kiwi right off the bat, I honestly didn't think it was that obvious until I introduced Nat. (I did name him Nat right?) Anyway good for you guys who guessed Kiwi's character and if you didn't that's great too because I don't think I would have either! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

** I realize that I don't know how to spell minute. Wait...I just spelled it! YES! Ok now just wait and see how many times I'm gonna spell this wrong. **

Naru walked down the hallway back to base with Kiwi and Mai trailing behind him. He swore they checked every room in the house and they still couldn't find Carrie Finely.

"Is it possible she just took off?" Kiwi asked trying to keep up with Naru's increasing speed down the hall. He had a feeling in his gut that something happened back at base while he was gone. He was proved right when he entered the small room that was being used as their base.

Lin and Madoka were missing. He walked in and placed his hands on his head ready to pull his hair out. He had lost three people this case and it hadn't even been one night.

There was sudden searing pain in the back of his head and the sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the room. Naru's vision went slightly white around the edges and he staggered back looking to see what had hit him.

"Naru! Are you alright?" Mai squeaked from behind him, then he caught sight of his attacker, pink hair and pink eyes that saw nothing. Madoka had been hiding behind the door and had his the first person she heard in the back of the head.

"Madoka? Are you alright? Where's Lin?" Naru asked touching the spot where she had hit him. When he pulled his hand away there was red on his fingers. He winced and turned his attention back to Madoka who was looking around the room desperately trying to see.

"I didn't see anything! I can't see anything Noll! Its much more frustrating than I had originally thought." Madoka growled with frustration cracking her voice. Mai rushed over to her friend's aid and held her hand leading her to the sofa.

Madoka sat down, then she felt tears streak down her face. She quickly wiped them away refusing to be seen by students crying over such a stupid matter.

Naru apparently being the only one to recognize this looked away and directed Mai and Kiwi's attention toward him. He rewound the images on screen until he saw Lin reading on the couch with Madoka asleep on his shoulder.

He moved to the desk and was reading something on the screen when out of the wall, came a person. It was horrible, the person crawled toward Madoka and was going to take her away, Lin thankfully caught on in time and started fighting it off with his shiki, He was doing great until a second creature came up behind him and slunk back behind the wallpaper with Lin in its grasp.

Mai gasped and paled, "they're in the walls?" She whispered. Kiwi pushed up his glasses causing them to reflect light making his eyes invisible. Naru just swallowed holding his mask in place.

"That's where Carrie and Lin are. We'll go too." He said quietly. The room was silent with shock. Mai cocked her head to the side.

"The walls are really thin though, how could they be keeping Lin and Carrie in there without anyone knowing?" Mai asked curiously, Naru didn't answer her but Kiwi gave an answer.

"They're ghosts right? I guess they can move through walls easily." He shrugged and Naru shook his head making Kiwi stop his way too rehearsed explanation.

"Those things weren't ghosts Mr. Delain, I suggest you pay more attention in class once we return." Naru said coldly. Kiwi swallowed again and gathered the courage to speak, however before he could Mai asked her own question.

"Was it a demon? Something like Urado?" Mai asked stepping subconsciously closer to Naru who didn't step back, instead he stayed absolutely still feeling the heat from her body seep through his jacket.

"No. This is something I've never dealt with before, something that we shouldn't even be involved with, the things that took Lin and Miss Finely is human." He said sweeping all of the oxygen out of the room as everyone's breath caught in their throats.

"How could those...things be humans?" Mai asked her face twisting into a look of confusion and terror. Kiwi was pale and sweating nervously. He _Had_ dealt with something like this before. Back when he was training to be a cop with his brother.

Mai and Naru continued their conversation with Kiwi standing stiff as a board beside them, nobody seemed to notice his obvious discomfort in the topic as his traumas flooded back to him in one overwhelming wave.

He felt his knees buckle and his legs turn to slush and he collapsed to the floor his vision clotting out into blackness. Naru and Mai moved immediately to his aid while Madoka was left awkwardly on the couch with no understanding for what was going on.

Mai paced the room nervously as Naru called Ayako all the way in Japan to ask what to do. Mai looked as Naru shouted over the phone at Ayako who was apparently very surprised he had called her.

Kiwi stirred in his sleep. Mai immediately dropped to her knees to help her friend sit up. He blinked several times looking around the room. Naru snapped some things into the phone at Ayako and then he snapped it shut and slid it into his pocket kneeling down beside Kiwi.

"Professor Davis? Who were you talking to?" He asked sitting up straighter and accepting the glass of water Mai offered him.

"Not that its any of your buisness but I was talking to a friend in Japan who happens to be a doctor. I was inquiring as to how I could wake you up." Naru said standing up and returning to his computer.

Kiwi stood up too staggering a little but he was balanced soon enough. "You know, your friend in Japan, and while I'm thrilled you actually have friends, I'm sure they couldn't do much for me. I have some weird trauma thing that makes me pass out whenever a certain memory is triggered." Kiwi said nonchalantly. Naru raised an eyebrow at the friend comment.

"I would like you to stay in base with Madoka while Mai and I go to the kitchen for some tea. I cannot have you passing out every time something like this happens. This case must be extremely...difficult for you but I need you here." Naru said waiting for Kiwi to nod at him, before turning back to the hall and going for the tea.

To Mai's surprise and confusion Naru went right passed the kitchen. Mai stopped at the door to the little marble room but then ran to catch up to him further down the hall.

"Naru, aren't we making tea?" Mai asked trying to match his long flawless strides down the hallway. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Mai, on contrary to popular belief I am not totally addicted to tea." He said as he turned a corner and walked into a little room Mai didn't remember seeing before. Mai followed him in and he shut the door enclosing them in total darkness.

Mai squeaked and grabbed his sleeve, he smiled but it was too dark for her to notice, he walked around the room feeling the walls for anything unusual all the while with Mai holding onto his arm tightly.

Finally he found something in the cool stone of the walls. A crack just barely wide enough for someone to fit through. He ran his fingers over the edges of the crack cutting them on a jagged piece of rock. He sucked in a breath as his fingers bled out his least favourite colour.

Mai was suddenly screaming beside him and he whirled around only to remember he couldn't see. He grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her closer to him so that her back was against his chest. He didn't want to loose another team member.

"Mai! What's wrong?" He asked squinting in the darkness to make out shadows. Mai pushed her self closer to him and she was shaking terrifyingly.

"Someone brushed my arm." She whispered making Naru sigh in relief. Then he heard shuffling beside him and something brushed by him slipping into the crack he was still beside. His breath caught once again in his throat.

"Mai, I found their main entrance and exit. I'm going in." Naru whispered into her ear, making her blush as his cool breath blew some hair away from her ear. He turned to make his way through the crack carefully avoiding the jagged piece of wall that had cut him before.

He was nearly through when a hand caught his. He tried to turn his head to look at her but couldn't fit any movement in other then breathing and even that was restricted.

"Mai...You have to let go of my arm." He struggled to say while breathing uncomfortably. He could almost see her glaring at him.

"Naru I am not staying here in this dark and depressing room. I will come with you, Its safer that way." Mai argued stepping further into the crack so that her body was nearly touching Naru's He sighed and continued forward gripping her hand.

"Fine but don't let go." He relented as She smiled and whispered, "I wont" Quiet enough so he couldn't hear.

**I will have Gene at some point because other than Lin he is my favourite character. I will find a way to work him in to the story. This chapter was short so I hope you liked it. Now I'm off to watch a movie.**

** REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Kiwi and Carrie though I do own. :)**

Naru lead Mai through the crack in the wall by the hand. She couldn't see anything due to the darkness but she grimaced when the cobwebs and who knows what else tangled in her hair and brushed over her face.

Finally Naru stepped forward and fell down a couple of inches. He was in some space on the other side of the wall. It was slightly brighter than the tunnel they took to get there. He squinted in the darkness trying to get used to his new surroundings. He had forgotten to warn Mai about the step and she fell colliding with his back and knocking him over to the dust stone floor.

"Naru, I'm sorry! Are you OK?" Mai asked pushing him further into the ground so she could push herself up. He grunted and then once she was off of him he stood up himself.

Something moved in the darkness and Naru's eyes immediately tracked it across the wall. Mai must have noticed him tense because she grabbed the back of his shirt and whispered to him.

"What is it? A rat?" She asked and struggled to see in the darkness, her eyes must not be as good as Naru's because he could see and she couldn't. Mai suddenly saw floating white orbs drifting up into the sky, she glanced around to find Naru but she couldn't.

"Naru?" She called into the void of emptiness that surrounded her. All she could see was blackness and those annoying white orbs. "Naru!" She called again hoping that he would come an help her.

"No need to yell Mai." A voice came from behind her, she spun on her heel and sighed when she saw Naru walking toward her. Where did he come from? Then he smiled lopsidedly at her and her memory clicked.

"Gene?" She asked uncertainly, his smile widened and he clapped for her.

"You finally figured it out then?" He asked coming even closer to Mai. She had so many questions for him. She hadn't known he was Gene and not Naru until Naru fished his body out of that lake.

"Gene, I have a lot of questions-" Mai started before Gene placed one of his fingers to her lips. She blushed but the butterflies that used to flutter up her stomach did not come.

"I'm sure you do Mai, but I have a dream to guide you through so please try to understand okay?" Gene said softly as he removed his pale finger from her lips and turned his back to lead her through her dreamscape.

She found herself in the same house she had been in only moments ago with Naru. In a rocking chair sat a pretty woman with shiny black hair. On her lap was a little girl with the same pretty black hair. The girl looked to be two or three and was babbling away in that language babies had.

On the floor in front of the woman and her daughter was a little boy with lighter hair, he was younger than his sister and drooled smiling contentedly.

Suddenly the door opened and a man came in, he looked worried and said something to the woman making her face pale and her eyes dart to the children in front of her. Mai couldn't hear what the man had said but soon after the woman picked up her children and hid them in a crack in the wall with a water bottle and a bag of baby crackers. She smiled sadly at them and then hid the crack in the wall with an old painting.

Mai watched as several men in uniforms and badges came in and took the woman and her husband away, the children hiding in the wall forgotten.

Mai felt her throat close up and her lips quiver as the years went on and nobody noticed the children crying softly in the walls. They lived off of bugs that would make their way into the walls and the occasional squirrel or rodent but other than that the kids went hungry.

Finally the images faded away and Mai was left staring at Gene who also had a pained look in his eyes. He turned to Mai and spoke but Mai's world was going in slow motion and so she missed what he had said completely until she woke up in Naru's arms.

"Naru?" She asked sleepily thinking she was still dreaming. When he helped her to sit up she widened her eyes and looked around. They were still in the dark room they had been in when she collapsed and Naru had caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"What did you dream about? I assume you had one of those dreams because of the way you just passed out mid conversation." Naru said looking at her as best he could in the darkness. She didn't appear hurt, her eyes were glassy though, maybe she was crying.

"I-I-It was a horrible thing that happened to the people in here. They were hidden in the walls by their parents and they never left because nobody came to tell them it was alright. They're only taking people now because they're lonely." Mai's explanation faded into a whisper and she began to tremble and cry again. Naru reached his handout to comfort her but then thought better of it and stood up. He grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"It has been a very long day. We should head back to base." Naru said as he lead Mai back through the crack and out into the room at the end of the hall. He then opened the door and was temporarily blinded by the sudden lights.

Mai squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to walk still holding onto Naru's hand. They continued to base hand in hand without realizing it.

Once they got to base they saw Madoka squinting her eyes. She seemed to be trying to read something, Kiwi was beside her helping her out.

"Hey, Professor Davis," Kiwi greeted without really looking at them. He did a double take upon seeing their hands and Naru noticed as he untangled his and Mai's fingers and took several steps away from her and toward Madoka.

"Madoka? Can you see anything?" Naru asked waving his hand in front of her eyes. He smirked as she jerked her head away from him and narrowed her eyes.

"Noll, I'm still not able to see clearly but I can see you! And I couldn't help but see you holding Mai's hand." Madoka teased making Naru step away from her all possibilities of concern in his face dissolving.

"Madoka you are blind so I recommend you do not believe what you saw actually happened." Naru said collecting his clothes from his bag and walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Kiwi had already changed into blue sweatpants that had several different Pokemon plastered all over them and he had on a black T-shirt that said in bold white lettering, _Me Sarcastic? Never._

Madoka also had on purple pajama pants and a red long sleeved shirt. Mai grabbed some of her clothes and leaned on the wall next to the door to the bathroom. When Naru opened the door again he had on blue pants and a black t shirt, Mai looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

Mai then swirled into the bathroom and shut the door turning the lock. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had the same look she always did only now it was flushed bright red from being caught looking at Naru's pajamas.

She sighed and pulled out her toothbrush from her pile of clothes and brushed her teeth angrily. Why couldn't she be pretty like Carrie Finely. After she had changed into her oversize T-shirt and her shorts, she stomped out of the bathroom and flopped down on her pile of blankets that would serve as her bed.

Madoka lay down on the pile of quilts beside her and Kiwi and Naru slept on the other side of them. They made sure to protect each other if anything happened, by linking themselves together with rope around their waists.

"Mai, Pssst Mai." Madoka whispered in Mai's ear. Mai opened her eyes and rolled over to face the pink haired woman who was staring at the back of her head.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little more than upset when you came out of the bathroom. Noll's never gotten to you before so why is it different this time?" She whispered only loud enough for Mai to hear. Mai looked at her confusedly before remembering her mini meltdown.

"Oh, that. It was nothing important, just me being stupid." Mai tried to shake off the older woman's suspicions but Madoka narrowed her magenta eyes clearly not believing anything Mai had just said.

"Alright. But let me know if you need anything, you can always talk to me and Lin and Noll would listen too if it was important. He is your teacher, but he was your friend first, that Kiwi boy seems nice too so talk to him as well." Madoka said in a motherly tone. Mai rolled her eyes, she didn't need the lecture she was receiving.

Mai closed her eyes and then tried to go to sleep but unfortunately Madoka had already woken her up and she couldn't go back to sleep. She poked Madoka's back which was now turned to her and attempted to wake her up but was unsuccessful.

Mai frowned and then rolled over so she was facing Naru's back. He was a few feet away from her and made sure there was room between where the girls slept and where the boys slept.

Mai inched closer to him and sat on her knees carefully so she didn't stretch the rope and wake anyone up. She poked Naru's shoulder and he rolled over to face her. He looked sleepy and his hair was all messed up and sticking out everywhere.

"What is it? Or are you just waking me up for no reason?" Naru said groggily rubbing his eyes. Mai looked at her lap and went a little pink in the cheeks. She didn't really think this through all that well.

"Well, uh-um I can't sleep." She said quietly. Naru closed his eyes and sighed, then he opened them and moved closer to her, he motioned for her to lay down beside him and then he grabbed her hand and held it. Mai blushed and he smirked and soon enough they both fell asleep.

When Madoka opened her eyes and found she could see more clearly than the day before. She smiled and then rolled over to check on Mai. She used most of her restraint not to squeal, she bit her thumb and settled for slapping the ground silently.

Mai was asleep and Naru had his arms around her, he looked happier than she'd seen him in years and Mai looked like she felt safer than she usually did.

Madoka then untied her waist and went to the monitors to see if anything happened. She waited for the tape to rewind when Kiwi woke up.

"Whoa, I feel that I missed something important here." Kiwi said and Madoka shushed him immediately, Kiwi frowned at being shushed and then tried to stand up obviously forgetting he was tied to Naru and Mai. When he stood he was immediately pulled back down and Naru groaned.

Kiwi hurriedly untied himself and stumbled away from the waking Naru to hide behind Madoka. Naru sat up and took his arms away from Mai. He caught Madoka's more than excited look and glared at her causing her to tone down the excitement.

Mai also woke up at that moment and like Kiwi tried to stand up only to be pulled back down by the strain in the rope.

"Mai, are you seriously so dense that you wouldn't realize that standing up while I'm still tied to you will not work out in your favor." Naru said untying himself while Mai went really red in the face. She fumbled at her own knotted rope but then gave up throwing her hands in the air.

"I'll just wear a rope tied around my waist for the rest of my life then," She muttered folding her arms over her stomach. Naru sighed and went up to her. Mai thought he was actually going to walk right into her when he stopped only a few centimeters away and untied her rope without effort.

Mai looked at him as he focused on the knot, he was mouthing something to himself as he did so. Something to help him know how to untie a knot. Mai smiled at him and as soon as he noticed her face he stopped mouthing whatever it was he used to remember, and moved away having finished the knot.

He wound up the rope and dropped it neatly on his makeshift desk. He almost jumped back when he saw a young girl standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Do you enjoy standing in the doorway unnoticed or would you like to come in?" Naru said keeping his mask in place so she wouldn't see his obvious dislike for being startled. The girl then walked in and Mai recognized her instantly.

"Greenly? What are you doing here?" Kiwi asked pulling a loose gray hoodie on over his pajamas. Greenly looked at him and then turned to leave the room only to be caught by the wrist by Naru.

"You obviously wanted something so if you don't mind I would like to know." Naru said firmly. Greenly gave him a glare that rivaled his own in intensity, she then looked at her hand still in his grasp and ripped it away.

"I actually am only here to feed the cat, what are all of you doing here?" She asked glaring at Kiwi who was now using Naru as a shield much to his dismay.

"Cat?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow. He knew that the people who hired him to take the job were out of town, but he hadn't seen any cats since they'd been there.

"I actually haven't seen the cat in a few days, do you guys know where it might be?" Greenly asked glancing curiously at the screens all over the room and the rope on the desk.

Mai swallowed, the cat hadn't been seen by any of them, maybe the kids in the walls ate it? There was a horrible strangled growl and then a terror filled scream that suddenly filled the air causing everybody to run down the hall.

There they found two "People" in a cross between crawling and running after a once pretty blonde girl.

"Carrie!" Mai shouted making the creatures look at her, Mai ran at the blonde girl that had tormented her in order to make her back off of Naru, she ran using all of her momentum to take out the smaller of the two that was about to bite into Carrie's already damaged arm.

The last thing Mai was aware of were the shouts of her name her friends were giving her. Then a streak of white glided across her vision.

** There I popped Gene in not for the last time in this story! Sorry for any OOC characters in this but Naru is hard especially when he's with Mai. This may actually become more T rated than I originally thought considering how disturbing I made this case...Ooops sorry.**

** REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Loving the reviews I get from you guys they are very fun to read! I apologize for somewhat stealing-no borrowing this case from Supernatural but I placed some slight twists on it and so its not 100% copying.**

** I don't own ghost hunt or supernatural, Carrie Greenly and of course my favourite, Kiwi are OC's. Enjoy,**

The white balls of light whipped and zimmed across Mai's line of sight, she was entangled in a messy lock of limbs with the smaller of the two people who had taken Lin and Carrie away.

Once the white stopped flying around her Mai saw the bigger person, the sister of the boy she was attacking, fall limply to the ground unconscious. The boy howled out in emotional pain at his sister and clawed Mai's forehead her to grit her teeth. A pair of hands wrapped around her torso lifting her off the boy. She screamed and struggled to get out of the grasp of whatever was holding her. Her hair fell into her eyes blocking her sight even more than the red dripping down her face.

"Let go! Let me go!" Mai cried thrashing her arms and legs, to her relief she landed a kick in the stomach and she was dropped on the wooden floor. She instinctively turned to face her captor, Her face faltered as she saw Naru wheezing while holding her stomach and Carrie snickering behind him.

"Naru I-" She started as she stood up and walked toward Naru who stepped back no longer holding his stomach, however a pained look remained on his usually emotionless face.

"I think you may have broken my diaphragm." He said coldly, Mai's eyes wandered to the rest of her team, Carrie looked horrible, her usually perfect sunshine coloured hair was frizzy and tangled while also stained a dull gray from being in the walls. Kiwi was behind her glaring daggers into her head, probably from what she had been snickering about earlier.

Greenly was standing with one hand covering her mouth and a horribly paled look on her face, she looked as though she might puke.

Mai scanned her friends for Madoka and found her in the back talking to Lin. Lin had also seen better days. His hair was dusty and out of place while there was blood staining his shirt and he had a jagged line above his eyebrow.

Naru flipped out his cell phone and dialed the police. He spoke calmly into the phone and shot a glance at the unconscious pair on the ground every once and awhile to make sure they weren't waking up. After he was finished he snapped the phone shut and pushed it into his pocket.

"We will leave this to the police. It was never a paranormal problem, we will reschedule a case for the three of you before the end of the term." Naru said walking briskly passed his team and toward base which had been mostly cleaned out of their stuff.

"Mai, Kiwi, pack up the remaining gear, Miss Finely and Lin will be taken to the hospital by Madoka." Naru ordered, at the mention of his nickname, Kiwi looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"Professor Davis did you just call me by my nickname?" He asked smirking behind his glasses which had slid down the bridge of his nose. Naru answered without even glancing in Kiwi's direction.

"No Mr. Delain, you must be using that overactive imagination of yours to hear only what you want to hear and not what you actually heard." Naru answered Mai furrowed her brow and picked up a box. She stopped before going to the door and turned back to her professor.

"But why did I hear it too?" She asked a smile creeping up on her lips making Naru roll his indigo eyes and look at the short dark haired girl in front of him.

"I guess you're deaf as well as dumb." He said teasingly. Kiwi looked as if he were ready to interfere with their "Argument" He clearly didn't understand that this was usually how they communicated.

Mai smiled happy that they were still comfortable with each other after the two years gap. She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room to load the last box into the back of Lin's van. Madoka had taken Lin and Carrie to the hospital in Greenly's car in order to let them pack up base and get back to the university.

After all was packed up and Naru made sure the police had arrived and found the siblings still knocked out on the floor. After all of that he slid into the driver's seat and turned the key.

Mai and Greenly sat in the backseat while Kiwi sat shotgun. Mai looked out the window at the simple little house that held so much inside. She wondered why the parents of those children had been arrested and why they bothered to hide the kids if they knew they wouldn't see them again.

Bored with her permanently green window view she turned to Greenly. Greenly stared out her window and said nothing. She could feel the small Japanese girl's eyes staring into her and she whipped her head around feeling the weight of her curling hair fall off her shoulder.

"Why are you staring at me? Is the back of my head really that interesting?" She whispered making Mai's eyes widen and she shook her head too quickly. Greenly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, she then leaned her head back so it rested on the seat and closed her eyes.

"Kiwi, Kiwi are you awake?" Mai whispered leaning forward so that she could see if he was awake. His face was squashed up against the seat and his glasses sat crookedly on his nose. A thin line of drool hung from his slightly open mouth.

Mai smiled a little and sat back in her seat trying to fall asleep like her friends had. Well, friend and Greenly.

After about two minutes of having her eyes closed in silence she shifted positions trying to get comfortable. She shifted and stretched and tried very hard to get into a good position. After she gave up on sleep she moved to her final resort. She leaned forward so she was leaning her elbows forward on the back of Naru's seat.

"Mai, is there something you want?" He asked flicking his eyes off the road for a moment to see her. She smiled becoming less bored ever second he spoke.

"Yes, there is. Entertain me since my other two travel companions are somehow able to fall asleep in this nauseating car ride." Mai snapped as they hit a pot hole and the car bounced making her stomach churn. Naru narrowed his eyes at her in the rear view mirror.

"What exactly is wrong with my driving?" He snapped as calmly as he could. Mai shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her seat not in the mood to aggravate him.

His smirk was barely visible as he spun the wheel to the left and the car swerved. Mai Shrieked and clutched the edge of her seat Naru, then proceeded to whirl the wheel in the other direction causing Mai to hit her head on the window.

"NARU! I'm sorry! Your driving was fine the way it was, please stop doing that," Mai panted distancing herself from the window so she wouldn't have to look at the dirt road around her. She touched the part on her forehead that had hit the window and winced, when she pulled away her hand she saw red droplets sprinkled over her fingers.

She had forgotten that she was scratched there and she tried to get a glimpse of her appearance in the rear view, Naru moved his head trying to see the road behind him but he couldn't because Mai tried to see her reflection.

"Mai, move your huge head I can't see the road." He snapped making Mai stick her tongue out. The scratch on her head didn't look too deep and it didn't hurt much so she decided not to worry about it.

"My head isn't huge." She pouted crossing her arms and sinking back into her seat. Naru sighed, at least he could see behind him again. Mai then occupied herself with her little yellow phone that had a smiley face plastered on the back.

Naru watched her expression change as she went from wining the game to loosing repeatedly. Telling from the blooping sound the tiny cell phone made she just got a game over. As the sky darkened and they approached the edge of the city, Naru pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked flinging her phone in the vacant middle seat beside her and Greenly. She was so done with that stupid game that was impossible to beat.

"Nothing. Just needed a break, I have had a rather long day." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Mai leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded arms.

"I could try driving if you're tired." Mai suggested calmly waiting for him to snap at her for being stupid. His eyes snapped open and widened.

"That is DEFINATELY not happening." He said re buckling his seat belt and getting ready to start the car. Kiwi decided that was the time to make his consciousness known.

"I could drive." He suggested making everyone including Greenly turn their heads toward him. Greenly looked rather frightened at the idea of Kiwi driving and seeing that Greenly was afraid made Mai uneasy also.

"Come on Greeny! That was ages ago and I got my license back you know," He whined upon seeing Mai's and Greenly's faces. Naru raised an eyebrow and turned toward the younger man who was now looking at him steadily, pleading to be given a chance.

"What happened that is making Miss..." Naru drifted off not remembering the girl sitting in the backseat's name. She caught his distressed look and smiled charmingly apparently the same as every other girl on the planet, Greenly had a thing for Oliver Davis.

"Greenly Sparks." She said politely, OK so she liked Naru but hid it better than most of the other girls, Naru smiled his polite not real smile.

"Oh, uh yeah well, you see I went through a rebellious phase a few years back and drank maybe a little too much of the spiked punch at a grad party, then I maybe took Greenly home and we kind of sort of got hit by a car." Kiwi finished in one long breath. Naru raised an eyebrow and then apparently deciding he was alright let him drive.

Naru then slid into the back seat because Greenly had climbed ungracefully into the passenger side as soon as Kiwi had moved. Naru glared and then buckled his seat belt and rested his head against his window.

Another hour and they were back at the university. Kiwi and Greenly practically ran back to their rooms and left Mai to wake up Naru. She sighed and crawled into the center seat to get closer to Naru.

He looked so peaceful, his face was still expressionless and he was mostly sitting up except for his head which was against the window, he looked...normal.

Mai took a deep breath and raised her finger and poked his cheek to wake him up. He woke rather easily and opened one eye. Seeing Mai's finger still touching his face he sat up straighter and she blushed beet red.

"Well, I'll have you unload tomorrow, that way Lin can help you for now go to bed. I don't want you to be tired and dumb tomorrow that sounds disastrous." He mumbled standing up and shutting the door to the van.

"I'm not dumb Naru, My brain just works differently than yours!" Mai called out to him as he walked to his room he used at the college. He smiled with his back turned to her.

"So it does." He smiled to himself as he went to bed.

**One case solved. It didn't really count though because it was first of all based on another case I saw on TV and secondly because there were no ghosts. Next time I'll have an original case with ghosts. Hopefully. Yeah. REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

** I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any other show Kiwi makes references to or happens to have on his shirt...**

** Enjoy!**

The next day Mai was actually up on time for class. She gathered her books and wandered off to Naru's classroom. On her way down the hall she was cut off by perfect blonde hair and a bad attitude. Mai tried to duck away from the pretty blonde but was then headed off by one of her friends.

"Carrie, please don't do this. I want to be friends." Mai said as politely as possible to avoid any negative communication. Carrie flipped her hair in a curtain over her shoulder.

"Listen I don't like you. And for some bizarre reason Professor Davis lets you in rather than me. So you continue to be his little teacher's pet and I'll work my way into his life as your best friend." Carrie explained while examining her well manicured nails. Mai thought of how to handle this situation, she knew Naru didn't like Carrie Finely, but did he really treat Mai that differently than all of the others?

"I don't think that will work, if Naru doesn't like someone right away you can't really expect him to change his mind." Mai rambled,Carrie narrowed her icy eyes at the smaller Japanese girl and enunciated every syllable.

"He Will Be Mine." She said as she spun on her wedge heel and sashayed off to the classroom. Mai sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why do all of the pretty girls hate me?" She whispered to herself thinking about when she first met Masako, and how the pretty medium had hated her for the same reason Carrie did.

Mai heard Naru close his book from in the classroom, it echoed through the hallways and she squeaked before scurrying into the room earning a few looks from students and a glare from Naru.

She sat in her seat and proceeded to take notes for the class, about three quarters into the lesson the door burst open and in strode a tall man in a long black coat and a green scarf flowing dramatically behind him. Mai glanced at Naru trying to gauge what kind of person this man was based on her teacher's facial expression.

Naru rolled his eyes and Mai smiled, that reaction was the same one he gave Kiwi and Yasu and Monk whenever they did something funny. She was going to like this man. He descended the stairs gracefully with a hop over the bottom step to add a little flair. He swirled over to Naru and leaned against the chalkboard behind him.

Naru narrowed his eyes and continued with the lesson, he asked questions in attempt to engage his audience who was staring and whispering about the man who had waltzed into Professor Davis' class without comment. When the bell rang, Naru gave Mai a look that she knew meant _come see me. _She gathered up her books and made her way to the front of the class where Naru and Lin were taking (Or in Lin's case listening) about the case they had taken before hand that had nothing to do with the paranormal at all.

Mai smiled at them as she walked up to them. Lin acknowledged her with a nod and the man smiled politely but Naru made no effort. Mai frowned and waited patiently to be told what the matter was and why her teacher wanted to see her.

A few moments later the door opened a second time and Kiwi followed by Greenly walked in. Greenly looked like she did not want to be there as she stomped down the stairs causing her dark hair to bounce up a little with every step.

Mai smiled at the writing on Kiwi's shirt, it was black with a picture of two Pokemon trainers head to head with a caption that read, _When the two smartest kids in class get into a fight_.

Once they were all there introductions were given. "Hello, I am Curio, I am Your wonderful professor Davis' uncle and I look after the SPR here in this wonderful little town." He said smoothly, he flipped his head slightly to flick his sandy brown hair out of his coffee brown eyes. Laugh lines were barely visible on his face and he said wonderful every few sentences.

"Yes uncle we all know who you are, please continue with your reasons fro distracting my class." Naru snapped from beside Curio. Curio smirked at his nephew's response and continued with his explanation.

"You see I am really just one of the many people who run SPR, I mainly however look after the wonderful people who possess certain abilities." He said glancing at Mai when he said that. Mai saw in her peripheral vision that Naru had moved closer to her and glared consistently at his uncle who remained oblivious.

"That's great and all but why am I here? I don't even take this class," Greenly said folding her arms over her mint green tank top. Kiwi elbowed her in the ribs trying his best to remain inconspicuous. She narrowed her eyes at him fiercely.

"Because Miss Sparks, as I'm sure you know everyone in this room other than Lin, has a physic ability of some sort." Naru said in his same voice he used when calling Mai a dummy or idiot. Curio seemed lost in thought for a moment before twirling around so he faced the blackboard and grabbed a piece of chalk to illustrate each person's ability.

Mai watched with amusement as the man drew stick people that were meant to represent each person. She laughed when he drew Naru with a frown rather than a smile. Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone has some sort of power that I find invaluable to my program. Oliver has his psychokinesis and Miss Taniyama has precognitive and post cognitive dreams as well as being a wonderful spirit medium, Mr. Delain had telepathy and Miss sparks is pyrokinetic." Curio finished drawing a little ball of fire around the stick figure labeled Greenly. He turned back to the group of people in front of him and saw that Greenly and Kiwi were in utter shock he knew about their abilities.

"How did-Have you been spying on me?" Greenly choked trying to regain some kind composure. Kiwi meanwhile had a glazed look in his eyes and he stared emptily through the walls.

"Well, then uncle I think you've given them enough of a shock for one day. Perhaps you should leave." Naru narrowed his eyes. Curio once again ignored the younger man's look and continued with his proposal not caring weather or not the kids were listening.

"So if any of you think you would like to join my program, do let me know it would be just wonderful to have such bright gifted people on my team." Curio said as Naru practically pushed him out of the room.

Naru returned to his dumbstruck students and debated how to handle the situation. He could simply leave them all there staring at each other like idiots or he could attempt to help them get over the shock of having their secret revealed. He put a hand to his forehead as he decided on the latter.

"Mr. Delain, stop staring at that wall, you were well aware of your abilities so it shouldn't be this shocking for you to hear it spoken out loud." Naru snapped facing Kiwi with an annoyed look in his eye. When Kiwi did nothing he stepped closer and waved a hand in front of the boy's eyes. Kiwi did nothing.

"Kiwi? Are you alright?" Mai asked stepping forward so she was beside Naru. She was distracted by the sweet smell of his shirt, the sleeves were dangling centimeters away from her cheek.

"Miss Sparks. Snap out of it both of you." Naru ordered receiving once again no response. This time he grabbed Kiwi's shoulders and shook them. Suddenly Kiwi snapped out of it and blinked at his teacher who had since stopped shaking his shoulders.

"Professor Davis? I didn't know you cared so much for me. I'm so very sorry but I'm taken." Kiwi teased putting his hand over his heart jokingly. Mai smiled and Naru ignored him while he grabbed Greenly's shoulders and shook her out of her trance as well.

She didn't say anything though, she just quietly left the classroom. Kiwi made to follow her but Mai grabbed his wrist keeping him with her.

"She needs some time." Mai said simply. They stood in the room a few more minutes asking each other questions about the others ability.

Naru eavesdropped for awhile but then Mai started letting on about how she had a spirit guide and he looked just like Naru. Naru then decided he had had enough of them and shooed them away from his classroom.

Once they were gone he slumped in his desk chair and placed his head in his hands. Loin noticed his friend's distress and handed him a cup of tea that Mai had made earlier. Naru accepted it and sipped the cooling liquid slowly.

"You know he's not as bad as you make him out to be." Lin said collecting the incredible amount of papers he was going to help Noll mark. Naru looked up at his friend.

"I know. He didn't have to use that stupid trick on my students though. They should have a choice, not be forced into his program that wasn't even approved by my father." Naru muttered draining his teacup and setting it on his desk before gathering up a pile of paper that was a fair bit larger than Lin's.

"Have you decided on a case to make up for the last one?" Lin asked as they walked side by side from the room. Naru shut off the lights and closed the door behind him. He had an unexpected experience once when he left the door open and several of his female students had destroyed the place and filled it with letters that had rather frightening content.

He and Lin walked down the empty hall until Naru answered the man's question. "Yes, we will take the case Mr. Kasper offered us." he said approaching his private quarters, Lin turned away and went to his own room.

Naru thought about the case in his head, it was risky and not quite certain an actual ghost was causing the disturbances at the hotel. There was one problem with the hotel's rules, only couples were allowed to stay there.

**So that chapter maybe wasn't as good as it could've been. Anyway the next case should be funny, I'm also not sure if Mai's dreams are Postcognitive or Precognitive. I'm not even sure if that makes sense there but I wanted to make Curio sound like he knew what he was doing. And since I'm still just a kid and have to deal with school and all that, I don't really have any desire to look it up so yeah.**

** Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

** I don't own Ghost Hunt or its wonderful characters unfortunately. Not that I'd know what to do if I did own them...Anyway Enjoy.**

Mai slept soundly until she was woken up by a knock on the door. She groaned and silently willed the person knocking on her door to go away. The knock came again, only louder this time.

"I'm coming!" Mai whined pulling the covers tighter around herself and burying her face in the soft pillow. There were a few seconds of silence and Mai dozed off again, then rather than more knocking whoever was on the other side just decided to walk right in.

"Mai wake up." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Mai pretended not to hear him and snuggled deeper into her covers. Then she heard a whine from Keisha.

"Mai just go with him! I'm trying to sleep." Her roommate groaned throwing one of her many pink pillows at Mai from the other side of the room. Naru smirked at the scene his assistant was causing.

Mai reluctantly sat up in her bed and looked groggily at her annoyed teacher who was for some reason standing in her bedroom at, she checked the clock, five thirty in the morning. She yawned and stretched her arms out before asking.

"What are you doing here?" She yawned, Naru said nothing expecting her to figure it out on her own. They continued with their little staring contest for several minutes before he sighed.

"Mai we are going on a case today. The last one wasn't paranormal in the least, just creepy. This one has a ghost and since Masako Hara is in Japan, you are my only medium right now." He said in his usual _Stop being such a dummy_ voice.

"Fine I'll be right out." She said laying back down on her pillow. Naru rolled his eyes and snatched the pillow from under her head causing her head to collide with the firm mattress. She sat bolt upright and glared at him. He had to admit while her glares were nowhere as good as his they had improved some.

"You have to get out so I can change. Unless you want me to go in my pajamas." Mai snapped. Naru raised an eyebrow, she was awfully snippy in the mornings. He picked up the pillow and left the room making sure to take her pillow with him, he didn't have anymore strategies to wake her up with unless he wanted to yell in her ear. So he stood outside the door with her pillow in hand.

A few minutes later Mai was outside in the hall with him. She had on a plaid shirt and skinny jeans, her hair was still a mess and she was only half awake but she should still be able to make him tea.

The next stop was Kiwi's room which was on the other side of the building. Mai was tripping on her feet practically the whole way there and she almost ran into a couple walls. Naru made a mental note to wake Mai up an hour before he actually needed her.

Naru knocked on Kiwi's door much the same as he did Mai's. Only Kiwi actually answered on the fourth knock not forcing Naru to barge into his room and force him to wake up. Kiwi looked about as tired as Mai but when he looked from Mai to Naru he understood rather quickly.

"Okay, just a sec. Let me get dressed and all that stuff." He said in a yawn, his silvery hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes were visible from the lack of glasses taking over his face. He vanished back into his room and reemerged several minutes later.

"Alright I'm ready." He said again more awake than Mai but still not quite himself. Naru then lead them down the corridor until they got to the staff parking lot where the black van was parked and loaded. Lin stood outside of it waiting for his friend, he was leaning against the van with a book in hand.

"Only he would be awake and functioning this early in the morning." Kiwi said as he plunked himself into the backseat of the van. He noticed the pink haired woman who seemed to always be following Lin was passed out in the passenger seat.

Mai slid in beside him and was asleep as soon as her face hit the back of the seat. Naru then tucked in beside her and they were all packed into the cold van at six in the morning.

The whole trip to the hotel the passengers, Naru included, drifted in and out of sleep. When they arrived Naru woke up and checked his appearance so as not to look unprofessional. Everyone always thought he was too young to be who he claimed to be and most hated him for it, he didn't need a disheveled appearance to add to that.

Naru stepped out of the car and into the sun that had only risen about an hour earlier, it was still cool outside and he could see his breath when he breathed or spoke. Kiwi shuffled out of the van as well and yawned as he stood beside Naru. His eyes widened when he saw the title of the hotel they would be working at.

"This hotel is for couples only, isn't it?" He asked awkwardly, Naru nodded not entirely comfortable with the pairs he had come up with. He was just lucky Ayako was in town for some kind of hospital workshop. He would likely die if he had to be paired with one of his female students.

Mai was next out of the car and only because she had to use the washroom, she stood beside Kiwi and Naru and gazed at the tall maroon colored building. She read the sign and cocked her head to the side.

"Naru am reading the sign wrong or something?" She asked. Kiwi smirked and looked at her, he now knew Naru's plan and was thrilled to be taking a case that sounded so exciting.

"Nope. You're reading it right, and they wont let us stay at the building unless we're couples. I am your partner in crime for as long as we're here so smile and act less like a zombie okay?" He joked, Mai was too tired to laugh or respond for that matter.

Lin was still in the van trying to wake up the sleeping pinkette. He shook her shoulder lightly and she swatted him halfheartedly away. He simply watched her as she snuggled into a ball on her seat and used the seat belt as a pillow.

He shook his head slowly and shook her shoulder harder. She protested but then coming out of her sleepy state she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Then she looked around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the car. She unclicked her seat belt and opened the van door meeting the others who had gathered there followed closely by Lin.

"Noll, you are aware of what this hotel is for right?" Madoka asked looking at the severely annoyed twenty two year old. He pinched the bridge of his nose and checked his watch waiting all too patiently for the red haired priestess.

"Yes Madoka I know fully well where we are and what this place is. Why you all keep asking me that is another mystery. Where is Ayako?" The young man tapped his foot now growing less patient. Mai looked up at him with confusion clearly written on her face.

Finally a black and yellow taxi pulled up to the hotel and out stepped a frustrated red haired woman. She started toward them but the taxi man yelled at her to pay him, she threw her arms up in the air and chucked a ball of crumpled bills at the man who tried to give her change, but she had already set off toward the group.

Mai's eyes lit up upon seeing the woman who had become quite a good friend of hers over the past few years without Naru. Madoka and Lin also seemed excited to see her which was something unusual.

"Mai!" Ayako smiled spreading her arms and catching the smaller dark haired girl in a flying hug. Naru watched them for a moment letting them have their reunion bu then he had to cut it short.

"Ayako, you understand the plan?" He asked in Japanese so she could understand him. Mai let go of her friend and cocked her head to the side curiously. What was the plan and why didn't she know?

Ayako nodded and walked so she was beside Naru, Naru held out his arm and she took it, like that they started toward the building. Madoka to Mai's relief also seemed very confused, she was asking Lin so many questions that it seemed he just tuned her out and lead her inside by the hand.

Inside was a large room with decorations all various shades and tints of red. A dark red velvet couch sat in he middle next to a pinkish tinted fountain and rose petals covered every surface. The woman at the desk smiled in that polite way all secretary's or desk clerks were taught to smile.

Her honey brown hair was wound tightly in a bun and her makeup was applied too heavily giving the impression she was much older than she was. Naru stood still, with Ayako still on his arm, she looked awkward while his face was a mask. Lin and Madoka stepped forward and handled the woman skillfully.

"We are SPR, we were told you believe this place is haunted?" Lin said letting no emotion slip through, the woman studied each person carefully and noticed they all seemed to be paired together except the younger two who stood awkwardly to the side.

"I understand that and I am very glad you came but I'm afraid we can only allow couples to stay in the hotel, we don't want anyone to feel like a third wheel." She smiled with her perfect teeth making Mai and Kiwi look at each other. They knew the woman meant them, that was why everyone linked arms.

As Mai was hit with realization Kiwi improvised and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Mai squeaked a little and became bright red making the woman giggle slightly at her discomfort with being public.

"Alrighty then! If you're all coupled up I don't see why I cant let you stay here." The woman smiled again this time grabbing three keys and leading them toward their rooms which to Mai's surprise they were sharing with their partners.

They all smiled politely until the woman left to go back to her desk, then they all except Lin and Madoka broke away from each other.

"I understand now. I think." Mai furrowed her brow trying to discover why Ayako was suddenly in England and why Naru was partnered with Ayako and not her.

"Careful Mai thinking too hard might hurt you." Naru teased walking down the hall back to the van to get the equipment they needed. Lin followed leaving all three girls and Kiwi to chat.

"So who are you?" Kiwi asked Ayako who didn't understand and looked to Mai or Madoka to translate.

"Ayako, this is Kiwi. He's a friend of mine and a TA for Naru." Mai smiled gesturing to Kiwi, Ayako smiled at him and turned to Mai.

"He's cute. Are you over Naru yet?" She asked making Mai turn red. Ayako laughed at how easy it was to make Mai flustered. Mai breathed deeply and sighed, she gazed after the way Naru had left and Ayako laughed again pulling Mai into a hug.

"Its alright Mai, you'll get over him soon enough. Now I want you to translate what this adorable boy says ok?" She asked holding Mai at arm's length. Mai nodded and looked to Kiwi who had taken to staring at them while they talked.

"She wants me to translate. So I guess anything she says I'll just say to you right after." Mai shrugged, Kiwi smiled and nodded in understanding. Naru and Lin returned carrying boxes of equipment.

"I expect you to help me if you don't want to fail my class. Mai tea! Miss Matsuzaki you and Madoka can take temperatures of every room on this floor. Mr. Delain help set up." Naru gave everyone their orders and other than an eye roll from Mai and some protests in Japanese from Ayako, they were fulfilled.

When Mai returned with Naru's precious tea and a cup for everyone else as well, base was already set up and everyone was doing what they would do on any other case.

Naru and Lin sat at the monitors, Madoka was sifting through a massive stack of research and Kiwi was making a house of cards with Ayako. Mai set the tea down in front of Naru and Lin receiving one thank you from Lin and no response from Naru. Mai frowned at his lack of manners and went to give a cup to her other friends.

Ayako took the cup and sniffed, sighing in happiness afterwards. She sipped the tea draining half the cup. Kiwi watched her with eyebrows raised.

"I missed your tea. We all did. Even Masako seemed to miss you." She said thoughtfully, Kiwi still just watched her and then looked to Mai for an explanation. Mai blushed and drank some of her own tea.

"She says my friends missed me, and my tea. It was unclear if she meant me or the tea they missed." Mai said smiling sheepishly.

"You had friends?" Kiwi asked with fake surprise written all over his face. Mai punched him in the arm and they all three started laughing. Madoka sensing fun, came over and sat with them drinking her tea.

"Yes she has friends but she only won them over because of her tea." Madoka teased making Mai glare at her. Naru watched them from the desk that had monitors all over it. They seemed to so easily communicate with each other. Something Naru always sucked at though he would never admit it. The only friends he ever had growing up were met through someone else. Usually Gene.

"Noll, you should see this." Lin said taking the headphones off his ears and handing them to Naru as he watched the tape. The camera went gray and fuzzy, then when it snapped back there was writing on the wall.

_I told you you can't erase a mistake so easily._

**Slightly longer chapter, Some people might be OOC and the end may have been boring with me rambling on about Naru's lonely childhood...but hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

** EEEK! I did totally forget Carrie! But you guys didn't need to know that...starting now it was intentional! *Does evil Lelouch laugh from Code Geass* Okidoki here is another chapter! Enjoy.**

Mai stood up along with Kiwi and Madoka and Ayako to figure out what all the commotion at the monitors was about. She heard Madoka gasp at seeing the message written on the wall. Mai just looked to Naru.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, he said nothing instead checked the time on the computer screen and decided everyone had better get some rest.

"Everyone should go get some sleep. I would hate for you all to be tired and then one of you looses a limb." He said shooing Ayako away. "Miss Matsuzaki, you will stay in Mai's room since I hardly think it is appropriate for Mr. Delain to be in there with her unsupervised." Naru said earning a nod from Ayako and a look of hurt from Kiwi.

"Well, you two seemed pretty close the last time we went on a case, all snuggled together." Kiwi narrowed his eyes. And Madoka smirked. Ayako just raised her eyebrows and Mai whirled around to face Naru who as always remained as expressionless as usual.

"Naru what is he talking about?" Mai asked her voice steadily rising in pitch. Naru smirked lopsidedly.

"if you're too dumb to figure it out on your own I in no way should tell you and spoil the thoughts your working so hard to generate." He teased. Mai glared at him and stuck her tongue out. She then grabbed Ayako's wrist and dragged her to her room, calling out behind her,

"You narcissistic tea loving JERK!" Then the door slammed breaking the momentary silence in the room. Kiwi raised his eyebrows and Madoka smiled.

"Things seem to finally be getting back to normal." Said Lin from the monitor. Kiwi seemed the only one who didn't understand what was happening.

"Lin Madoka and Mr. Delain, I would also like for you all to get some sleep." He said sitting down on the chair Lin had left vacant, Lin looked at the younger man skeptically.

"Noll, you need to sleep too, let me take the night shift." He suggested only to be shot down by his stubborn friend.

"No. I will watch the monitors, you are no longer my body guard Lin, You an Madoka probably need the time anyway. Go to sleep." He ordered, this time Lin didn't argue instead he left one of his shiki in the room just in case something did happen. He then took Madoka's hand and they left for their bedroom.

"What just happened?" Kiwi asked. Naru sighed and put the headphones over his ears tuning out his curious student. Kiwi stuck his own tongue out at his teacher much like Mai did, and then snickered behind the man's back.

"I saw that Mr. Delain. There is a mirror right in front of the monitor you know." Naru smirked as Kiwi fluffed up a pillow and slept on the couch.

The rest of the night was quiet and Naru found himself falling asleep, in his chair. Mai in her room also fell asleep rather easily. Only when Mai realized she was asleep it was because Gene was standing in front of her smiling warmly.

"Hey Gene. What do you have to show me today, er tonight?" She asked walking up to him. His smile faltered and he pulled her by the hand into a room in the hotel they had not been to yet.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Mai asked only to find that Gene was gone. She frowned, she hated the ones where he left her alone. She braced herself and pushed open the room's door to reveal a perfect family. Probably the owners of the hotel.

A lovely middle aged woman with sandy brown hair and aged gray eyes, along with a man Mai assumed to be her husband, a tall man with salt and pepper hair. In front of them stood two children. A pretty girl with long raven hair and gray eyes and a boy slightly shorter with honey brown hair and caramel eyes. They all smiled happily and were perfect.

Mai then noticed the child in the corner. A girl with short charcoal hair and the same gray eyes as the other family members. Her clothes were torn and too small and her face was smudged with dirt and what appeared to be dried blood.

The image changed and now Mai was standing on the roof of the hotel, she couldn't feel it but she could tell by the red of the little girl's nose and cheeks that it was very cold and she did not want to be up there with her mother that night.

The older woman staggered as if she were drunk and her hair was tossed in front of her face making it nearly impossible to see her face. The girl was backing toward the edge and whispering things Mai couldn't understand over the wind. Something shiny glinted in the moonlight, a knife was in the mother's hand and she was thrusting it forward toward the girl who sobbed.

"You are a mistake! You ruined my perfect family! Luckily mistakes can be erased," The woman smiled wickedly as she made one final move toward the girl and she fell. A scream caught in the wind alerted the woman to what she had just done.

The woman collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands,something sharp nicked her cheek and she looked to see the knife she had taken from the kitchen. Disgusted the woman threw the knife over the edge of the building and lay down on the cold building top. It then began to rain.

Mai opened her eyes and found Ayako looking at her worriedly. Mai was sweating and breathing hard. The dream hadn't seemed that intense while she was watching it, maybe the severity of the woman's actions only hit her afterwards.

She looked up at Ayako to feel the water that had apparently been pooling in her eyes slide down her scarlet cheeks. Ayako sat on the bed beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Mai returned the hug thankfully. She did not want to be alone right now.

Meanwhile back at base Naru slept with his head against the back of the chair. He was supposed to be watching the screens but after several hours of nothingness, he dozed off. A familiar smell filled the air and Naru snapped his eyes open to find Kiwi standing over him with a sharpie in hand, the cap removed.

Kiwi squeaked in fear and dropped the sharpie to take cover behind the couch. Naru glared at him. He checked the mirror to see if the boy had actually succeeded in the drawing of a mustache but found to his horror that something had been written in the mirror.

_Mistakes may come back to haunt you._

It was written in neat dripping cursive and had an unfortunately familiar thick look to it that Naru wished he wasn't so familiar with. He stood up and walked toward the mirror to examine it further when the image of a young thin girl appeared. He blinked once and it vanished along with the writing. Perhaps he hadn't seen it at all.

He turned to Kiwi who now had his clothes on and his glasses replaced the contacts he had been wearing the day before. He smiled guiltily at Naru who glared at him in return.

"Now professor, you won't do anything harsh will you?" he asked kicking his backpack that was stuffed with practical joke supplies under his blanket that drooped lazily over the couch.

"If I ever catch you doing that again you will write me a hundred paragraph essay on what an omnyoji is. Understand Mr. Delain?" He threatened Kiwi nodded furiously not wanting to write so many words on such a dull topic.

A few moments later Ayako and Mai walked in. Naru could tell by the way Ayako was sticking close to Mai that she had a dream. He wordlessly went up to Mai and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch, then he found that he was out of tea. He frowned at his lack of tea, but sat beside her notebook open.

"Mai, what did you see." He asked clicking his pen and holding it above the paper calmly. Mai seemed lost in thought for a moment before returning her attention toward her teacher.

"Uh, I saw a family first and then it shifted to the mother and one of the daughters in a fight on the roof, the mother had a knife and the girl was so close to the edge of the building that she fell, the mother said she was a mistake and that she would be erased." Mai said, she looked pained to say it aloud and Kiwi was staring at her, probably using his telepathy to see exactly what she had. He flinched and returned to reality.

Naru looked at him and he shrugged. Lin and Madoka entered the room, Madoka's facial expression changed to one of worry when she saw Mai on the couch with Naru's notebook. Lin also seemed concerned for the girl. However he made little effort to show it as everyone else had all their attention on her.

He instead rewound the monitors to when he had last seen them and then let them play. For the first thirty minutes nothing happened so he fast forwarded to around three in the morning when a figure appeared in the hallway. She was small and young, probably around thirteen or fourteen years old. Behind her appeared an older woman maybe in her thirties or forties.

The older woman chased the girl through the hallways onto different monitors and finally they disappeared behind a door that was labeled roof access, employees only. Lin frowned and spun the chair so he faced Naru who had sent Mai and Madoka for tea.

"You fell asleep at the monitors again." He said he could tell by the way Naru scoffed and looked away that he was right. He sighed and pointed to the screen so Naru could see what had happened while he was asleep.

"That makes sense. It fits in with Mai's dream, how do you suppose we exorcise them?" Naru asked as the image on the screen returned to what was happening currently. Lin thought for a moment, Naru only trusted so many people and most of them were in Japan.

"We could always ask-"

"No." Naru cut Lin off before he could finish his thought, he already knew what Lin was going to say. He would not call that man just to exorcise a mediocre ghost.

"He could help Naru." Lin said hinting that he thought that was the better choice. "We either call him or you use your PK because I am not doing it for you, as you said I am not your bodyguard." Lin smirked, Naru glared at him, he had been spending too much time with Madoka, she was making him bolder.

"Mai could do it." Naru suggested, by then Mai and Madoka had returned with tea, Kiwi had passed out on the couch again apparently too bored to stay awake.

"What could I do?" Mai asked handing Lin and Naru their beloved tea. Lin inclined his head in thanks and Naru flickered his attention back to the screen.

"We want you to cleanse the spirit." Naru said laconically. She had done it before sort of, but Masako and Lin were there to help her so nothing bad could have happened.

Mai's eyes widened. She looked form Naru to Lin in total shock that they would trust her with this.

"I thought that was why you had Masako. I'm not a medium I have no training I-" She was cut off by Naru who seemed to not let many people finish their sentences.

"Unfortunately Mai, Masako is still in Japan and is not available to travel such long distances." He snapped draining his tea in record time.

The door to base swung open and in waltzed Naru's least favourite person in all of England. He wore bug like sunglasses that shone bright pink in the light of the hotel room and he had a long gray coat that skimmed the ground as he walked.

Mai smiled when she saw him but that smile immediately drooped when she saw who he had brought with him. Long blonde hair braided over her shoulder, she had her hands on her hips and she walked right up to Naru stopping centimeters away from his face.

"You forgot abut me." She whispered not letting the venom in her voice slip out and ruin the chances she had of him liking her.

Naru raised his eyebrows but his voice remained monotone. "No I didn't I intentionally left you out. I don't feel that you are able to handle yourself on a case yet." He said. Mai's face showed a ghost of a smile and Carrie glared icily at her.

"I'll just have to prove you wrong then." She snapped sashaying out the door. Naru then turned his attention to his eccentric uncle.

"And what are you doing here?" He sighed as the man removed his sunglasses and sat at the desk propping his feet up on the monitor. Lin looked like he wanted to say something against that but decided not to.

"I'm here to help my darling nephew," He smiled dazzlingly. Naru glared at him to leave but Curio skillfully avoided it. Suddenly the lights went out and the temperature dropped.

**There we go I smuggled Carrie in there! I love all the reviews I been getting! I have never gotten ths many before, so on that note...REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Haven't updated in awhile so sorry...anyway quick recap: Carrie and Curio showed up to help out and then the temperature rapidly began to drop...:)**

Naru looked at his uncle accusingly, Curio was glancing around the room with an edge making Naru drop suspicion that his uncle was messing with him.

"Noll, do you know anything about the ghost you've been dealing with?" Curio asked calmly as a black cloud of smoke materialized in the doorway, Kiwi and Mai had backed up against the wall and were trying to keep the fear evident on their faces from showing.

"We only know that it was a girl, and her mother threatened her causing her to accidentally fall off the roof of a building." Naru stated quietly, they all waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

Seconds passed, and they became minutes and soon ten minutes had passed in absolute silence. Terrified anticipating silence.

"I guess nothing's going to happen." Ayako said relaxing a little. Naru looked around the room as if he had missed something, but he couldn't find anything wrong so he went back to questioning his uncle.

"Curio why are you really here? Did my paranoid mother send you?" Naru asked placing his hand on his forehead realizing he had gotten the right answer. Curio shrugged simply not caring that Naru had figured out why he was really there.

"Who was that blonde girl?" Ayako asked Mai still leaning against the back wall but with less tension than before. Mai felt her blood boil just thinking about that horrible witch.

"She's a good for nothing but annoy Naru, snob who seems to have a hate for me!" Mai fumed, Ayako could practically see the steam blowing out of her ears as she spoke and covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Ayako! Its not funny!" Mai whined crossing her arms over her chest. Ayako was full on laughing now and Kiwi was smirking as he made his way over to join the conversation.

"Mai, translate for me, the worst part about Carrie Finely is that she has her claws dug deep into Professor Davis, and that seems to be what makes Mai hate her so much." kiwi smirked deviously. Mai glared at him, Ayako asked her to translate so she could hear what made Mai so mad.

Mai groaned but just the same translated for her. Ayako looked form Mai to Naru quietly, but then bursted out laughing.

"Miss Matsuzaki! I do not pay you to chat and have a good time." Naru snapped at her in Japanese, his English accent sneaking out in his frustration.

Ayako straightened out her face tinged red with laughter. "Naru you don't pay me at all!" She snapped back, Naru glared one of his infamous glares and Ayako shut up rather quickly. Curio who still had his feet propped up on the computer watched with an amused expression permanently plastered onto his face.

Carrie suddenly walked back into the room her long blonde locks swaying behind her as she did so. Mai glared at her, but to her surprise Carrie ignored it.

"I think I know who you're looking for." She said loudly, cutting off all other conversations in the room. Naru turned around waiting for her to continue, Lin too paused the game he had secretly been playing to listen in to what the girl had to say.

"Her name was Noah James." Carrie said nonchalantly. "She was named as if she were a boy because her parents wanted another son but got her instead. All through her life her mother was convinced she was a mistake and hated her because of it not even acknowledging that the girl was part of the family." Carrie seemed to be too passionate about what she was saying.

"You seem to have gathered more information about this than my research team." Naru said glancing at Madoka who had moved to Lin's side so she could play his computer game over his shoulder. He raised an annoyed eyebrow at them and Lin upon seeing this closed the game making Madoka glare at him.

"Miss Finely, how did you come across this information?" Lin asked wanting to prove to Naru that he did not just play video games on that laptop of his. Naru nodded his head in agreement and looked toward Carrie for the answer.

"I guess you guys aren't the only ones with powers." She smiled walking toward Mai and Kiwi and taking them in a group hug. Mai squirmed around in the hug uncomfortably. This girl hated her! Why on earth were they all friends now?

"Carrie let go!" Mai choked as the hug became suffocating. Carrie seemed to understand, and released the two prisoners she had taken.

"Miss Finely, you and Mr. Delain will go and get us some supper while we all continue working." Naru said waving her away. No matter what gender Kiwi preferred Naru did not like having another boy that close to Mai.

"Mai, we will go and make some tea. Madoka and Lin you two can resume that game you seem to think is better than the investigation." Naru snapped making Madoka narrow her eyes and Lin roll his. They really were spending too much time together weren't they.

Mai followed Naru out of the room and across the hall into the tiny room that was their floor's kitchen. Naru leaned against the counter with his hands in his coat pockets. He seemed to be thinking about something.

Mai passed it off as a typical Naru moodiness. She poured some tap water into a kettle and set it up to boil. Then she turned around to face Naru.

"Penny for your thoughts." Mai said breaking the silence. Naru glanced up at her their eyes locking onto each other. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"You seem to know Miss Finely better than me, did something seem odd to you?" He asked. Mai looked up at him in surprise, he never asked her anything. She nodded her head quickly.

"She's usually so mean, and all over you. Actually she reminds me of Masako." Mai said remembering how nasty Masako was to her when they first met.

She was shocked to hear Naru chuckle, "Miss Hara was never that bad, Miss Finely is ten times worse." Naru said also remembering the times when Masako used to bully him into going out with her.

"Why do you call everyone by their last name except me?" Mai asked curiously. As soon as she said it though she regretted it. She didn't mean to ask him that. He didn't change his expression at all though she could tell he was taken by surprise.

"Because, I don't think you'd be able to respond to such a long name," Naru smirked making Mai flush, she stuck her tongue out at him and he opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the scream of the kettle.

"Hold that thought Narcissist," Mai smiled making him raise an eyebrow to the name she had used. She added the flavour of the tea, Earl Grey, his favourite and then mixed it around with a spoon.

Once it was done she poured it into a cup for him and then one for her and everyone else in the team. He stepped forward apparently excited for his long awaited tea and their fingers brushed as he took the cup.

He was so close to her, she could feel the heat of his breath and she flushed brilliant red at the closeness of him. He looked at her and smirked amused by how easily she became beet red. Lost in the moment he leaned down towards her, his face drawing closer and closer to hers, she leaned toward him as well both of them desiring to close the gap,

"Naru!" Lin said loudly as he walked into the kitchen, Naru jumped away from Mai a light tint of pink splashed across his cheeks and Mai was burning even more red than usual.

"Noll, now is not the time for this," Lin scolded suddenly mad at himself for interrupting them. He could have waited five more seconds.

"Lin what's wrong?" Naru asked suddenly all buisness. Mai also tried to regain a sense of professionalism. However she was not as successful as her teacher.

"Carrie and Ayako are on the roof, they're both possessed."Lin said calmly as he could. They had to do something, Carrie wasn't ready for a case and that's why she wasn't chosen, now she was possessed and Naru was pretty sure that she was the one who was going to die.

Before either man could do anything Mai had bolted, she sprinted down the halls ignoring Naru's call for her to come back. Ayako was her friend and even though she hated Carrie Finely she wasn't going to let her die.

Mai got to the end of the hall and she could hear Naru's footsteps echoing behind her, it would only be a matter of time before he would catch up with her.

She pulled on the door and grunted in frustration when it wouldn't budge. She was suddenly aware of someone watching her from the shadows, Curio stepped forward and waved his hand over the doorknob and then pulled it open.

"Don't tell Oliver." Was all he said before vanishing back into the shadows, Naru was now three feet away from the door and Mai ran up the stairs not wanting to endure the lecture on recklessness she was sure to receive if caught.

She stumbled on the stairs and eventually made it to the roof before Naru grabbed her wrist. He spun her around so she face him. He was a step below her making her his height.

"Mai if you go out there they will attack you." He warned, he didn't tell her not to go, was he trusting her? Mai nodded and smiled at him.

Then she continued slower toward the door so that she could stop her teammates from killing each other. Ayako stood with her back to Mai cornering Carrie on the edge of the building. It was barely sunset and the weather was wet and dreary adding to the feeling of the scene.

"You foolish girl! Mistakes that repeat themselves often have the same outcome!" Ayako yelled, to Mai's surprise she spoke perfect English. Carrie was crying with a kitchen knife clutched in her hands. The scene suddenly became familiar, only in her dream the mother held the knife.

"Ayako! Carrie! Stop!" Mai shouted hoping they'd stop if they heard her. They both snapped their heads in Mai's direction and suddenly any confidence she had that they wouldn't hurt her slipped away. She stood frozen on the building as they both came toward her.

"Ayako this is not you! You're possessed!" Mai shouted her voice cracking as Ayako held up a manicured hand to strike her. Suddenly a voice from behind shouted out, making its presence known.

"Noah! Let her go! You're mother and you are already dead! Nothing you can do will change the reason why," Naru shouted, his voice sliced through the tension in the air and Mai suddenly felt safer.

Carrie seemed to pause to consider this for a moment, before glaring at her mother.

"You killed me, you actually did it!" She sobbed holding the knife up in a defensive position. Ayako remained emotionless. Her eyes only showing a flicker of remorse for what she'd done.

"Yes but in case you didn't notice you fool, I'm dead as well. As soon as you fell I killed myself." She snapped making Carrie flinch.

Mai wondered how they were going to cleanse the spirits this time. She certainly wasn't good enough to do it alone, and they didn't have an exorcist like John around. In fact the only one qualified to cleanse them at the moment was possessed.

"I could use the nine cuts on Ayako and then she could cleanse the ghosts." Mai suggested when Naru came and stood beside her in case something happened where she needed his help.

"No." He said instantly, "you'll hurt Ayako, plus there aren't any clean trees right now." Naru continued, Mai sighed how were they going to get out of this one.

**I totally made Lin interrupt a moment. XD Anyway that chapter took way too long considering how boring it was! So hope you liked anyway and I'll try to update soon! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

** Really have nothing to say... Quick Recap: Carrie and Ayako are possessed. Thanks for everyone sticking around this long in the story. XD Enjoy.**

Mai struggled to figure out how she was going to solve the problem without hurting Ayako, if Carrie got hurt was really not much of a problem, well, maybe if she wasn't hurt too bad.

"Why are you two arguing to begin with?" Mai shouted above the wind that had suddenly picked up as if to add to the atmosphere of the evening.

Ayako and Carrie seemed to consider this for a moment appearing as if they'd forgotten the original argument, which would be reasonable seeing as they died so many years ago.

"She refuses to acknowledge me as her daughter! And I'm constantly called a mistake," Carrie shouted her long hair blowing into her tear streaked face. Ayako snapped a glare at her.

"You weren't supposed to be here! You were a mistake!" Ayako screamed back at her making Mai flinch, Ayako lunged toward Carrie with her hands outstretched like claws and she grabbed her by the shoulders.

Ayako's body shook Carrie's harshly enough to make her head hurt. Both women were screaming at each other to the point where they were unintelligible.

Mai was so filled with frustration and anger and sadness that her own eyes welled up with tears and she ran full tilt into Ayako forcing her to release Carrie and stagger back.

"Mai!" Naru shouted reaching a hand out pointlessly toward her, she didn't listen to his calling her. She just wanted the ghosts to let go of her friends.

"Can you two not just move on!?" Mai screamed pounding her fists against Ayako's arms, a permanent look of shock spread across Ayako's face.

"You both died! There isn't really anything you can do to change what happened so let it go and stop tormenting my friends!" Mai sobbed her pounding on Ayako's arm lessening. Ayako looked at Carrie and they seemed to share some kind of moment.

A warm yellowish glow emitted from Ayako's body as she forgave her daughter, a little later the same glow radiated off Carrie, illuminating the rooftop with the sweet yellow light.

Suddenly both girls went limp an collapsed to the ground, Naru stepped forward to catch Ayako, Carrie simply fell. In their places stood two girls.

In Carrie's place stood a thin young girl with short dark hair and sharp cheekbones, she smiled sheepishly at her mother with tears welling up in her ghostly eyes.

In Ayako's spot, there was a woman with oak brown hair and a sad smile they looked at each other. The yellow becoming even brighter than before before disappearing completely leaving the rooftop dark again.

Mai still stood still in the spot she had tackled Ayako, her eyes were now red and stinging from the tears. Naru held Ayako's head up so she didn't hit the ground. He slowly lowered it careful not to hurt her. Then he stood and made his way toward Mai.

"A plus. You cleansed two spirits at the same time." Naru smirked trying to make her laugh or smile or do something other than stand there.

When she still didn't move he became a little more concerned.

"Mai? Are you alright?" He asked carefully. She blinked at him and smiled weakly. With a quick nod she was back to her regular self. Her hands on her hips she looked down at the unconscious Carrie and Ayako.

"How about we leave Carrie up here and you help me carry Ayako back to base," Mai suggested, as she looked back at Naru she noticed how close he had actually gotten to her.

Before Mai could understand what was happening, he pulled her close to him and smirked down at her. Mai's face was flushed fire engine red and she quickly closed the small gap between them. Making him smirk even wider.

While they were lost in the passion of their kiss, Lin and the others had made their way to the rooftop. Madoka squealed and started jumping up and down when she saw them not even noticing that Ayako and Carrie were lying on the ground not five feet away.

Hearing Madoka's cheerful squeals, Mai broke away from Naru but he held her hand keeping her close. Lin smiled at them and nodded his head at Naru who seemed to know what that meant.

Ayako moaned as she sat up on the cold rooftop, the wind had died down and she rubbed her head. Kiwi had knelt down beside her so she wouldn't fall back over from the headache she had.

"What the heck am I doing on the roof?" Carrie shrieked from her spot on the other side of the flat rooftop. Kiwi laughed at her and shook his head.

With Lin and Madoka helping Ayako and Kiwi helping Carrie they made their way back to base. Curio had not been seen since he opened the door for Mai, Naru didn't seem to notice.

"Lin, Madoka, Kiwi, pack up base will you? Mai, tea." Naru gave everyone their orders, making sure Ayako and Carrie stayed in their rooms where they could recover. After all they had nearly killed each other. He and Mai made their way to the tiny kitchen across the hall.

Naru leaned against the counter with his arms folded against his chest. He watched her as she fluttered about the kitchen clumsily making the tea he so much desired.

She turned to face him as she set the tea to boil in the kettle. Her face slowly became red as she fumbled for the words she needed to say.

"Um, Na-Naru, does this mean, we're, ummm" He shook his head while smirking at her, cutting her off.

"I didn't think you really needed clarification." He smirked as he leaned in close to her again. He kissed her softly and she melted into it. They continued like this for several minutes until the kettle hissed making them brake apart each with a slight pink dusting their cheeks.

As they walked back into base, they found it was mostly packed up. All that remained were Naru's things. His black notebook his laptop and his travel bag.

He shouldered the bag after slipping his notebook into it and held his laptop under his arm. Out in the parking lot of the hotel, the black van sat full of equipment and every seat except the passenger seat was full.

"Naru, how are we all going to fit in the van?" Mai asked quietly as they approached the van. Naru almost smirked at the sight it was. It was really crammed full.

Lin sat in the driver's seat with an annoyed look on his face, Madoka was sitting on the middle spot (**Not sure what that's called**) Kiwi and Ayako and Carrie were crammed in the back seats all arguing with each other as equipment piled up around them.

Naru motioned for Mai to slide into the passenger seat, confusedly she did so. Then to her surprise and embarrassment he slid into the seat beside her, then he pulled the seat belt around them both.

An awkward hour later with Madoka picking the music, Mai fell asleep on Naru's shoulder. Kiwi snapped a picture with his phone to show Keisha later, and Madoka did the same so she could send them to Luella.

Naru glared at both of them and actually grabbed Madoka's phone from her.

"Noll! Give me back my phone! I am not one of your students!" She whined making him snort in the closest thing she'd heard to laughter in a long time. Madoka crossed her arms and settled as best she could in her seat.

"Noll, it may be wise to give her back her phone," Lin suggested uncomfortably from behind the wheel. Madoka had that look in her eye like she was going to do something to make all of them unhappy if she didn't get it back.

Naru raised an eyebrow, but slipped the phone into his pocket ignoring the pinkette's threatening glare.

A few days later, Ayako had returned to Japan and everything had gone back to normal. At the end of his class he was about to leave the classroom when his mother of all people walked through the door much like Curio had a week before.

Now he regretted not giving Madoka back her phone. Mai poked her head in the door, probably not having anything better to do than pester him with her annoying questions, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Luella saw him looking past her and turned to see what he was looking at and spun around. When she saw Mai her face lit up and she rushed up the three steps she had gone down and suffocated the girl in a hug.

"Oh Mai I haven't seen you in ages!" the woman smiled in a very Madoka way. Now she knew why Naru was so annoyed when he talked about his mother. She was exactly like Madoka, maybe even worse.

Mai just laughed and hugged her back, looking at Naru confusedly over Luella's shoulder. Naru smirked and mouthed, _Figure it out dummy_.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked. When Luella finally released Mai she turned her attention back to her son. He sipped his tea absently collecting papers. He completely ignored Luella which made her frown and march down the steps. Her curly graying hair bounced with every step.

"Oliver! Don't ignore me I am your mother!" She snapped making Naru put his tea down rather quickly. Mai hung back at the top of the stairs, wanting to see how this was going to play out.

Naru looked at her for help and she smirked, _Figure it out genius._ He shot a glare at her but she could tell that he was just teasing her.

**That was a shorter chapter, but for all the MaRu fans yay! I'm sorry if it was a little confusing, I was kinda distracted by the dazzling colours of the movie my family was watching *looks toward TV screen again* Anyway hope u liked and REVIEW! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

** I totally forgot I was on spring break right now! Yay more writing time for me! Here is my latest chapter...Enjoy.**

"Mother what are you doing here?" Naru asked trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Mai stepped down the stairs quietly wanting to hear their conversation.

"Well, Madoka called me of course to visit which usually means you did something she didn't like." Luella said placing her hands on her hips. "Noll, what did you do?" She asked sternly, making Naru look more and more like a guilty child who was arguing with his mother.

"I guess I shouldn't have taken her phone." he muttered under his breath fiddling with the pink and blue phone in his pants pocket. Luella glared at him and commanded him to turn out his pockets.

He sighed loudly and did as he was told, revealing Madoka's cell phone. Luella clucked her tongue in disappointment and snatched the phone. "That's why she called me on Lin's phone." She mumbled to herself, Naru heard it however and balled up his fists. Lin was going to get extra work from him.

"While I am here though, how about the three of us go and get some dinner." Luella smiled ear to ear, she turned around and grabbed Mai's wrists pleading for the small brunette to make her son go to dinner with her.

"Well, I guess it couldn't be that bad?" Mai squeaked trying desperately to see Naru's face from behind Luella's big hair. When she finally did see Naru he had his face in the palm of his hand and Mai knew she answered wrong.

"Great! Now I'll go and get ready, do you two mind if I invite Madoka and Lin as well? Be at this address at seven okay Noll?" Luella spoke so fast neither of them could get another word in so Mai just smiled blankly at the woman and Naru narrowed his eyes.

After the tornado of a woman had left, Naru pulled out his own phone and punched in the address so he wouldn't forget it. Next he looked at Mai, not with anger or frustration though, with a teasing mischievous smirk.

"I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into." He smiled as he put his arm around her and they left the classroom shutting off the lights behind them.

They walked back to Mai's room first and then Naru told her he'd pick her up around six thirty, she nodded and entered her dorm room.

Kiwi and Keisha seemed to be in the middle of an intense Pokemon battle and Mai laughed as she slung her purse onto the bed.

"What's so funny Taniyama?" Kiwi asked wining the game and collecting all of the card Keisha had bet. Keisha slammed her face into a pillow and pounded her fists against the floor in a mock temper tantrum.

"Nothing," Mai said absently. "Don't you two have lives? Mainly you Kiwi, you're always in here, even more than Keisha sometimes its hard to believe you're not my roommate." Mai sighed making Kiwi throw back his head in evil laughter he had clearly rehearsed before.

Then he was silent and she felt him staring at the back of her head while she wrote down the notes from her last class, she turned around and noticed his eyes were a dark dark blue rather than the usual light violet.

"Are you alright Kiwi?" She asked worriedly, either she was hallucinating from going on too many cases or there really was something wrong.

"Huh? Oh me, I'm fine," He smiled crookedly his eyes dulling back to their regular purple. He pushed up his glasses with his index finger letting a devious smirk slide across his expression. Mai then knew what he had done.

Her face went hot and she knew that the evil blush that always swept her face at the most inopportune times had returned. Kiwi upon figuring out that she knew smiled wider.

"Stay out of my head you-you- privacy invading alien!" Mai shouted throwing a pillow at him which he easily evaded. Keisha meanwhile was laughing her head off so Mai grabbed her other pillow and chucked it her way hitting her red haired roommate square in the face.

"I've never actually heard of a privacy invading alien, but you know Professor Davis is going to be here any minute." Kiwi said glancing at the clock which read six thirty. Mai squeaked and rummaged through her drawers for something to wear.

Her phone went off in the corner of the room and she leaped to check it. It was Naru.

_U ready?_ He had texted. Mai laughed at the fact her teacher had used the letter U rather than just writing out the word.

She hurriedly texted back, _Not quite I forgot. :(_

Almost as soon as she sent the message he replied, _No problem. Ask your roommate for a dress. See U in 5_ Then she assumed he had stopped texting her.

She turned to Keisha her face flushing red. Keisha, who had somehow moved to read her texts over Mai's shoulder smiled and hopped to her closet pulling out a variety of brightly coloured dresses.

After about two minutes of frantically searching for the right dress, as Keisha had insisted they do, they decided on a long sleeved army green one with a bead belt tied loosely at the waist. It came down to about her knees and then she had her usual black converse.

Looking in the mirror she had to admit she looked good. Keisha really knew what she was doing.

There was a knock at the door and Kiwi answered making sure to hide the deep blue of his eyes as he stared at Naru's shoes reading his mind.

_Stay out of my head Mr. Delain. I will fail you for cheating if you continue to use your telepathy on me._ Naru thought making Kiwi look up the blue fading back to violet in his eyes.

Kiwi stepped aside letting Naru into the room, he looked pretty normal, only instead of his usual black dress shirt he wore a really dark blue one. It matched his eyes.

Mai grabbed her purse and then waved goodbye to her friends before leaving with Naru to the parking lot. Where she expected to see the black SPR van she was surprised to see a black Jeep with no roof and no doors. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

After helping her into the Jeep he swooped in himself using the bar above them to keep from falling out as he did so.

Once he started the car Mai buckled her seat belt. He did the same and then they took off into the evening traffic. To Mai's surprise Naru was a pretty reckless driver, taking sharp turns and weaving through traffic. Mai had gripped the bar that hung above their heads to keep herself steady, the wind from how fast he went blew her hair in every direction making her blow it our of her face.

The corners of Naru's mouth twitched up as he flipped his own hair out of his face. Then she realized he was doing this on purpose. She glared at him but he ignored it taking another sharp turn.

Mai decided that she had to retaliate somehow. She looked around for something she could do to annoy him, but all she could come up with was music. She pressed the on button on his stereo and cranked the volume to full.

_ I've just seen a face I cant forget the time or place where we just met, She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, woah woah woah woah woah, Fallin yes I am fallin and she keeps calling me back again. _Naru seemed to hate the music enough he turned it off instantly and to Mai's delight slowed down a bit, but they were only a few more streets till the restaurant so it didn't really make a difference.

Once he had safely parked the car he helped Mai out and took her by the hand leading her into the building. It was cute. Not at all what she'd expected. Wooden floors and wooden paneling along the walls, a few pretty paintings of abstract scenes decorated the walls as well.

She found a table that sat the bouncing high energy woman that was Naru's mother. She sat on her phone and Naru heard his go off, she clearly didn't know they were already there. When Naru sat across from her and Mai beside him they sat in silence for a moment and Mai swallowed awkwardly.

"Noll, I heard from Lin that Curio visited you." She said the usual energetic fun from her voice wasn't quite there. Perhaps Naru wasn't the only member of the family that hated the flamboyant man.

Naru ordered some tea as a waitress passed, the waitress winked at him and made him some tea. Naru shifted in his seat.

"Yes, he did. But He left and I haven't seen him since." Naru said quietly, by then Madoka came through he door, Lin trailing behind her apologizing for her loudness to the staff and costumers alike.

Madoka came and sat herself right beside Luella leaving the only other seat at the oddly shaped table beside Naru and Madoka. Lin shook off the glares his younger friend was giving him.

"Madoka! I have your phone so you wont need to take Lin's anymore." Luella smiled handing Madoka her phone , Madoka smiled and posted the pictures on her phone of Naru and Mai to her social media page.

"Noll, you can top glaring at me now, I understand you are upset." Lin said coolly, the waitress returned with Naru's tea making sure to set it down very close to him so she brush her hands against his as he took the cup.

"Anything else?" The waitress said smoothly, Naru shook his head, apparently oblivious, Madoka and Luella of course weren't.

"look girly, he is clearly not interested so I suggest you try hitting on some other customer, plus he has a girlfriend!" Luella snapped at the waitress smiling politely at Mai who felt shivers crawl up her arms as she saw the scary side of Naru's mother.

Naru rolled his eyes as the waitress left. The corners of Lin's mouth twitched upward as he saw the look on Mai's face. She was more than afraid of Naru's mom now.

"What are you smirking at!?" Luella glared at Lin making him drop the smile immediately. Madoka laughed and continued to chat with her friend all through the evening.

At some point Mai fell asleep, from not being included in the conversation for at least an hour and a half. Her head rolled onto Naru's shoulder, thankfully the chairs weren't too far apart and she didn't fall through the crack.

Madoka instinctively reached for her phone. Naru glared at her but being Madoka she ignored it.

"Madoka I recommend not taking a picture right now." Lin said calmly, Madoka narrowed her eyes at him and he stared back, they seemed to be having a staring contest, Lin ended up wining and Madoka slipped the phone back in her pocket.

Naru nodded his head in thanks to Lin, and Lin returned the gesture. Good, he was no longer on Naru's bad side.

After everyone was finished Naru shook Mai awake, she jumped up pretending she had not been asleep for the past half an hour. Naru smiled at her, the kind of smile that Gene would give, a real one.

They got back in the Jeep and Naru made sure to drive more carefully back to the college. Once they got there in one piece, Naru helped Mai out of the Jeep and and walked her back to her room. He paused outside the door and took both her hands.

"I hope you learned your lesson about going places with my mother." Naru joked and Mai nodded quickly.

"I mean I like her and all, but she's-" Mai drifted off bot really knowing how to describe her, Naru smiled again, twice in one night. That waitress must have drugged his tea.

"Scary." Naru said making Mai laugh lightly. After a moment of silence with them just standing in the hallway, he kissed her goodnight and left for his own room.

Mai opened the door to fins Kiwi and Keisha scrambling on all fours away from it. They were eavesdropping. Mai rolled her eyes and fell asleep while kiwi and Keisha watched some movie about a pirate named Jack.

**Well, I admit that was a bit boring but I needed to explain what Luella was doing there...think of it as a filler. Also I do not own Ghost Hunt or Pokemon or pirates of the Caribbean (Unless you count the DVD) REVIEW and stay tuned! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

** Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I swear it must be spring brake but I got more reviews on that last chapter than anything else I've written. And thank you for the suggestion, they are always welcome (You know who u r) I was tossing an idea around in my head similar to yours, now hearing that someone else wants to read something like that confirmed that I will in fact do that. I do not own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy XD**

Mai showed up on time for class for the third time in a row. She must be doing something right because her life was finally better than her dreams. She stepped down the stairs to Naru's desk, he sat there without knowing she had come into the room, he was reading something on his laptop that looked like an email.

Mai placed a cup of tea in front of him and read the email over his shoulder. He looked at her as she struggled to read the curly font the writer of the email had chosen. Mai didn't even know email's had changeable fonts. (**I don't know if they do either but pretend they do OK?**) After finally giving up on the email only getting about two lines into it she pulled away.

"Curiosity killed the cat Mai." Naru said turning his chair so he could face her. She sat down in the front row, Naru had moved her there since she had become a TA and he pulled her out to do all sorts of demonstration. Usually when it involved him using two hands, and she was only needed to hold his tea.

"Meow." Mai laughed making him smirk. He wheeled the chair toward her and pecked her on the lips, then as students started coming to the room he wheeled away and got back to preparing for the lesson.

He stood up once the room was mostly full, the class was unusually full of chatter and he grew very annoyed very fast when they were whispering while he was talking.

"Clearly if you are all eager to talk during the lesson you aren't listening anyway, so next person to talk while I'm talking will find themselves removed from this class." Naru said loudly quieting the whole room. Everyone sat silently waiting for him to continue the lecture on PK LT.

After class which had been very unnaturally quiet, and all the students had filed out Naru pulled out his laptop and began typing almost as quickly as Lin always did. Mai stuck around because her next class didn't start for another hour or two and she had nothing better to do.

"Do you ever take cases that aren't related to school field trips?" She asked curiously, she had been cleaning up his many many teacups he leaves lying around the classroom.

He didn't stop his typing when he answered, "Yes. Only if they are interesting though." He said monotonously. She had thought that once they started dating he would at least give her better answers for things, apparently he gave those short answers to everyone.

"So, are you on a case right now?" She asked pushing her luck with how patient he would be with her. He stopped typing and looked at her. She stared evenly right back, finally he relented and with a sigh said, "No Mai, I am not on a case. Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

Mai glared at him and stuck out her tongue before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving the one and only narcissist alone with his work.

On her way back to her room she came across a note written on the door to Greenly's room. She knew it was none of her buisness what the note said but she seemed to be in an annoyingly curious mood today so she walked up to it and read the messy rushed handwriting.

_Get Me some dirt on Mai Taniyama and you will be rewarded. -CF_

Mai looked around hoping nobody saw her read the note, to her relief the halls were empty,she pulled out her phone and took several pictures all at different angles in case there was something she missed and then she took the note and crumpled it up leaving it in the nearest trashcan.

Who would be asking Greenly to get dirt on her? Why would they ask Greenly to begin with? Mai had too many questions to focus on her next class so she just left and waited outside Naru's classroom for him to finish.

After the class was over and the students all started filing out of the class, they all diverged into their different dorm rooms and some to parties or restaurants. Kiwi was the last student to leave and naturally the only one to notice her.

He nearly stepped on her as she was sitting cross legged on the floor and then he stumbled backwards.

"Mai? What are you doing? Don't you have a class right now?" he asked collecting himself and sitting down next to her.

"I found a note tacked to Greenly's door and it was asking her to find something on me, I guess it just through me off. I kinda wanted to see Naru." Mai said blushing at how childish it seemed. Kiwi smiled at her sadly and helped her up.

"You know I'm always here for you as well, and Greenly would never do anything like that." He reassured her before turning towards his room with a smile directed at her.

Mai smiled back and walked into Naru's classroom. This time he wasn't alone. He was arguing with Curio. Mai impulsively dropped to her knees and hid beside one of the desks so she couldn't be seen.

"Oliver! Her powers are only going to grow, you have to let me help her!" Curio shouted at Naru who glared menacingly at the older man in return.

"I will not let you hurt another person I love! Last time you did one of those tests it killed the subject." Naru hissed, his voice was softer than his uncle's leading her to believe that he cared about the previous subject.

Curio seemed at a loss for words. "I know you liked Shirley, but she was in the wrong hands. I will oversee each test personally assuring that no harm will come to her." Curio attempted to reason with Naru who looked up at the doorway, someone had just walked in.

Mai turned her head to see Luella, a look of shock and hurt and anger flashed across her face when she saw Curio. For a moment Mai thought the older woman might cry. Then she stomped down the stairs and hit Curio over the head with her purse reminding Mai of Ayako.

"I told you to leave my family alone!" She snapped at him making Curio look sad and hurt. A look Mai had never seen touch the man's face. He picked up a tall blue hat and placed it on his head before ascending the stairs, leaving Luella crying and Naru glaring at him.

He paused on Mai's level and she sunk deeper into the desk willing him not to see her. His eyes met hers for just a moment and he winked inconspicuously before turning around and leaving the room, his green and blue coat leaving a swirl of peacock colours to follow him.

"Mai, I know you're there. I saw you come in." Naru called placing his head in his hands. Luella immediately stopped crying and wiped her eyes to make it look as if she hadn't been.

"Hello Mai! How good to see you, how long have you been there?" Luella asked suspicion creeping into her voice. Naru shot a glare at his mother and she immediately stopped indirectly accusing Mai of eavesdropping.

"Mai, since you are obviously skipping class for today, lets go out." Naru announced grabbing his coat. He slung it over his shoulders and grabbed Mai's hand pulling her up and dragging her out of the room.

They exited the building and walked to the park. It was a quiet place with only few people. The grass was green and there were trees of every kind bordering the path meant for people to walk on.

They walked in awkward silence through the park until Naru broke that silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked completely out of the blue. Mai looked at him startled, did he hear her conversation with Kiwi? She went red because she had made people stare at them with her look of surprise.

"Well, I uh, how did you know I wanted to talk?" Mai asked hoping she had just dodged the question, the look however in his blue eyes told her he expected an answer.

"Well, considering you skipped your afternoon class and sat outside of my classroom, and you are too slow to risk skipping class for no reason." He explained making Mai hit him on the shoulder.

She sunk deeper into her sweatshirt really wishing she had grabbed a jacket. Her nose was red and her breath came out in little puffs, she really always hated the cold.

"You're going to think its stupid. " She huffed making him sigh and take off his jacket and sling it over her shoulders leaving him in his usual black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Try me." He smirked putting an arm around her shoulders making her snuggle deeper into the warmth his arm provided. She laughed uncomfortably as she began her story about finding the note on Greenly's door and throwing it away.

To her surprise he didn't laugh or call her stupid he just continued walking. She stopped making his arm slip off her shoulders and back down to his side. He turned and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked walking back to her to see if she was alright. She looked at him with those big brown curious eyes that always made him give into what she wanted.

"You were arguing with your uncle, and a girl named Shirley was mentioned. Did you-uh." Mai was cut off by a shocking smile.

"did I love Shirley? No. Gene did." He answered his eyes lost in the memory, "Next time you see him ask him about her, she was a great girl." He said as they left the park and went down the gray roads filled with brightly colored cars and beautifully dressed people.

That evening Mai couldn't sleep, she was wondering all about Shirley and what happened to her. She didn't sleep until one thirty and even then she was pulled into a dreamscape.

"Mai?" Gene asked clearly surprised to see her. Mai smiled and then looked at him confusedly.

"Aren't you the one who brought me here?" She asked and he shook his head, he smiled at her in that warm comforting way he always does.

"Clearly if you pulled us into the dreamscape there is something bothering you." He said stepping closer to her searching her eyes for the severity of the problem.

"Who was Shirley?" Mai asked abruptly, she didn't mean to ask it so suddenly or to be that blunt but it was too late to worry about that now. The look on Gene's face was the same s the look Naru had when they found Gene's body.

Sadness and anger. "She was a very good friend of the family, Noll and I would play with her all the time. She had powers like us and actually went in to test for something with our uncle Curio. The test went wrong and she-" Gene trailed off tears pooling in his indigo eyes. Mai ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, he hugged her back for a moment but then pulled away. A strange look was on his face, as if he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Fire," He said making Mai's senses light up, she found she couldn't breathe and that she had no feeling in her limbs. Her eyes snapped open to see bright flickering flames, in the midst of the flames was a girl.

Then the smoke and heat became too much and Mai's visio faded into blackness.

Dunn** Dun Dunn! Hope that wasn't too confusing,and before ay of you ask how Curio got into Naru's classroom while Mai was at the door, he had actually come in at the beginning of Naru's class, I forgot to put that part in. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Ooops, I guess that was sort of a cliffy wasn't it? So anyway, the next chapter! Do do doo,(Mayuri impression from Steins Gate) Anywho enough of my nerdiness, Enjoy.**

Mai woke up to blinding white lights, and the smell of disinfectant. She had one of those oxygen masks on and her arms were incredibly itchy. She blinked and tried to move her arms or legs, for some reason she couldn't.

She began to panic, what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she move her body? She struggled to look around the room, but her eyes only allowed her to see the white tiles of the ceiling.

"Naru!" She tried to call out but her throat burned and no sound came out. She coughed alerting a nearby nurse that she was conscious. She felt something take hold of her hand.

"Mai?" It was Naru, Mai relaxed a bit but the panic soon resurfaced, if Naru was here then it was really happening and she wasn't having a dream.

"Mai, its alright. You're probably really freaked out right now, you can't move because of the medication they gave you to relieve the pain." Naru spoke calmly, Mai heard the worry in his voice and wished she could look at him.

Suddenly a young man appeared above her. He had light curly hair and a smiling face. It was hard to explain but Mai got a safe feeling around him.

"Hello, Mai, I am Julian Davis, Oliver's cousin and a doctor." The man smiled warmly at Mai and pulled a needle out of her arm. Mai winced but quickly bounced back. Julian pressed a button on the side of the bed and it inclined so Mai was in a sitting position.

She looked immediately at Naru who was sitting in a plastic chair beside her. Past him were Kiwi and Keisha, as well as Greenly.

Kiwi and Greenly were covered in dust and what Mai assumed was ash. They both looked worried while Keisha looked sluggish and was in a wheelchair and a hospital gown.

"What happened?" Mai whispered flinching as the effort strained her throat and made it hard to breath for a moment. Naru squeezed her hand and gestured around him.

"You mean you can't figure it out?" He joked, but it fell flat, his heart wasn't in it. Julian seemed to glare at Naru and shook his head disappointingly.

"Someone lit your dorm room on fire catching you and your roommate in the smoke, Miss Sparks and Mr. Delain helped you two get out. They were the first on the scene with Noll not far behind." Julian explained smiling sadly. Mai nodded once finding that feeling was beginning to return to her neck and she could barely move her toes.

After a few hours of tests and needles, she was left alone with Naru and Kiwi, Greenly had taken Keisha back to her own hospital room, and Julian had gone to run some more tests that would take him at least half an hour to get the results for..

"You alright TM?" Kiwi smirked making Naru glance over at him and Mai scrunch up her face in confusion.

"TM?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow. Kiwi shrugged and pushed up his glasses.

"TM. Trouble Magnet." Kiwi laughed making Naru roll his eyes and Mai turn red with annoyance. Mai glared a glare that made the corners of Naru's mouth turn up. Now Naru was smirking too and Mai was boiling over with annoyance and embarrassment.

"That is not a totally inaccurate nickname." Naru teased making Mai swat him with her hand that was closest to him.

"So, who started the fire?" Mai asked suddenly curious as to who attempted to torch her and Keisha. Naru said nothing and all humor drifted away from his expression. Kiwi's glasses had that opaque tint to them making it difficult to see through the lenses.

"Well, all the signs sort of lead to Greenly, but I'm hoping your intuition will tell us that its not." Kiwi said quickly waiting for Mai to react. After hearing about the note left on her door Kiwi had snooped around Greenly's room to see if there was anything she would have found.

"We have no definite proof it was her, but she does seem to be the prime subject." Naru said stoically, Mai frowned at them, she didn't have any feelings leading her to believe it was Greenly or any to point her in the other direction.

There was the sound of shuffling outside the door and Mai saw the silhouette of a man, the shuffling sound was accompanied by shouting coming from various doctors.

The door opened and immediately all sounds from the hallway dissolved into silence. Curio glided into the room, his long golden trench coat flowing like a cape behind him. He removed his too big red tinted sunglasses and pulled off his velvet red beanie toque. **(Not sure how to spell that** )

"Mai! My sweet darling Mai, who do you know would have the audacity to do this to you?" He asked taking her chin in his gloved hands and tilted her face around to examine her possible injuries which so far was a scratch from Kiwi's jacket zipper when he pulled her out.

"It was a fire right? And there was a note attached to the door of Miss Greenly Sparks, the same girl with pyrokinesis" He deduced Mai was confused, how did he know all of this.

The door opened a second time to reveal Julian who was reading the papers in his hands to intently to see the tall sandy haired man in the room.

When he looked up he nearly went white. "Dad? You're not a doctor as far as I know so what are you doing here?" Julian asked glancing nervously at Naru who has been glaring steadily at Curio the whole time. And as usual the latter ignored his glares completely.

"Jack of all trades, son." Curio smiled a glint in his eyes, Then Mai realized how similar they looked to one another. The same light curly hair, the same gray-blue eyes. The only difference was that Julian was a nice man who saved people for a living while Curio was a scientist who killed someone.

"You do know that the saying is _Jack of all trades, master of none_ right?" Naru snapped making Curio wave him off. Julian had drifted to the back of the room not feeling comfortable with Curio in the room.

"I'm sorry sir, I must ask you to leave." A security guard with too big of a uniform and familiar silver hair poking out of his hat appeared in the doorway, Mai glanced around the room for Kiwi, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Curio turned his face into a pout and grabbed his hat and glasses as he swirled out of the room in a dizzying flash of red and gold.

"Mr. Delain, you know that impersonating a policeman is I'm pretty sure against the law." Naru sighed smirking at the young boy who shrugged off the security guard uniform and stepped out of it toward Naru.

Naru held out a case that Mai realized had Kiwi's glasses in it, when did they plan this? After Kiwi took the case and popped his huge thick rimmed glasses on everyone turned to Julian who was standing confusedly in the back of the room still.

"Noll, do I want to know what just happened?" Julian asked looking at his amused cousin. Naru shook his head.

"Probably not. You're tiny mind may not be able to handle the complexity of our objective." Naru answered smirking, Julian rolled his eyes and walked up to Mai probably to unhook her from all the machines.

"Naru! Don't be mean," Mai scolded. Julian laughed and Naru glared at him.

"Naru?" Julian raised an eyebrow, Naru shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. Mai flushed as she told the story of Naru the Narcissist. Julian laughed at a lot of the story and quieted when she got to the part about Gene calling him something similar.

By the time Mai had finished telling the story she was unhooked from all the beeping machines and had full control over her limbs meaning she could leave if she was looked after at all times. Julian looked at Naru when he mentioned that part as if Naru wasn't already overprotective.

Naru and Kiwi helped Mai stand up as her knees buckled and she nearly fell over. Julian had warned that this might happen, it was a symptom of that drug they used on her, nightmares may also occur, he had said, and with Mai's luck, she knew they would.

Once Naru had gotten her back to her room, and Kiwi dashed off to his class, Mai looked around examining the damage. Done to her room.

It still smelled of smoke and the walls which used to be covered in that shiny pink wallpaper Keisha had put up were black and the bits of pink were curling up due to the heat. The beds were black and covered in ash, a lot of the clothes that had been lying on the floor were also burned up into little piles of thread and ash.

Mai sighed and picked up her travel bag which thankfully only smelled strongly of smoke, she would have to stay in a hotel until they could find her and Keisha a new room.

A knock on the open door told Mai to turn around, when she did she saw Naru leaning against the door frame. He looked around the room quickly. Mai resisted the urge to cry when he picked up a photo that had been burned in the fire. He couldn't really tell what it was of but he saw the writing on he back, _Mommy Daddy and baby Mai_

She didn't know he could see her as she struggled to gain hold of her emotions. He walked through the ash and smoke smelling room and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She eventually broke down and cried, not from the loss of her possessions or the fact that she was nearly killed, but the fact that someone human and alive would actually hate her enough to do something like that.

By the time she finished crying into his chest, his shirt was wet and they had sat down on the floor.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked quietly afraid that anything he said could set her off again. She sniffed and nodded. "Okay," He whispered as he picked her up and set her down on her feet. He then took her hand and lead her down the halls to his own room.

Mai was curious, she hadn't actually been in his room before. When he flipped the light switch the room flickered before illuminating itself, the light was a warm yellowish white rather than the hospital lights every other room had. The walls were bare and the room had little to no decorations in it.

The only things in the room were, a dusty little sofa squashed into the corner and small single bed by the window. And of course the tall bookshelf that took over one whole wall.

"You can stay here for tonight and then I'll have Madoka take you until your room is suitable." he said suddenly all buisness. He then pulled a pillow from his bed and plopped i on the couch as well as a blanket. He then grabbed Mai's bag from her shoulder and threw it onto his bed indicating he would sleep on the couch.

Mai went to the bathroom and showered and then got into her pajamas and snuggled into his bed. For some reason or other he wasn't back yet, he had left a note saying he was going to talk to Madoka and Lin.

Curious as she was, and unable to sleep due to the fear she would have nightmares, she snooped around his room some more. She found plenty of teacups and a lot of half read books lying with the pages open. She pulled open drawer in the small dresser to find a photograph.

The photo consisted of three people. Naru obviously, with his dark hair growing a little longer than it was now, almost touching his shoulders, and the boy beside him almost identical was Gene. His hair was shorter and he was smiling as if someone had made the best joke ever. Then Gene had his arm around a girl.

The girl had long dyed white hair that streamed past her shoulders, her eyes were also a shocking shade of gold. She was odd looking with high cheekbones and full lips, she smiled the same as Gene as if she had heard something funny.

Mai flipped the picture over hoping for a name to the pretty girl, although she had her suspicions about who the girl was. When she saw no names she frowned but flipped it over again to further examine the photo. Even young Naru looked like he had an attitude, but the corners of his mouth were turned up ever so slightly.

"You know Mai, its not very polite to snoop, although I admit that hair of mine then was a little more than unpredictable in how long it got." He smiled from behind her, Mai squeaked and spun around so fast she tripped on her own foot. As she felt the familiar sensation of falling Naru caught her in his arms, however her weight was too much and they both wound up on the floor.

"Well, this sure is an awkward position to walk in on." a voice laughed from the door. Mai scrambled up off Naru accidentally using him to push herself up making him wince when she pushed down on his stomach.

"Stop laughing Lin, you know it wasn't what it looked like." Naru glared as he stood up. Mai could have imagined it but she swore the smallest amount of pink blew across Naru's face, but she must have imagined it because as soon as she blinked it was gone.

"Anyway, you left your notebook in my apartment and I thought you would like it back. Also Madoka said she will pick Mai up at noon to go shopping or something." Lin said still smiling when he glanced at Mai to see her face red as a tomato.

"Stop smiling Lin!" Mai snapped making his smile widen before he turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**That chapter may or may not have been boring...Don't worry though I will put Mai through more life threatening things and Naru will mot likely go OOC to help her through it.**

** Anyway REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

** Okay now it was inquired to why Julian has the last Name Davis while he is Curio's son. I actually didn't realize this when I was writing so I will pull a scenario out of thin air at some point in the chapter. Enjoy and if you see anything else like that let me know. :)**

Mai woke up in a cold sweat, her hair was plastered onto her forehead. Her eyes remained closed although she was awake she didn't want to risk opening them and seeing the flames.

"Mai? Mai its okay, it was just a dream." Naru's voice came from the couch, she was half aware of his footsteps coming toward her. Suddenly the bed dipped and a pair of secure arms wrapped around her shaking form.

Mai snuggled closer to him. He whispered into her hair that it would be okay until she fell back asleep. Then he just lay with her. He didn't really know what to do. Soon enough he fell asleep too and they both slept uninterrupted until morning.

Mai opened her eyes cautiously not wanting to be stuck in another suffocating nightmare. When she saw Naru on the couch reading with his tea in hand she relaxed.

"Did I wake you up last night" Mai asked sheepishly when she sat on the couch next to him. He put the book down so the page stayed open and turned to face her.

"You mean with the screaming and sobbing? Yeah. Don't worry I don't really need sleep anyway." He smiled comfortingly. Mai looked at him as if she were missing some kind of joke. Naru wasn't typically the type of person to comfort someone.

"Don't look so surprised, I do care for you you know." He smirked making her blush. She was always so easy to read for him.

"Naru! Its ten thirty, we're late for class," Mai said there was a little alarm going off in the back of her mind for her to go to class but she was too tired to really listen to it yet. Naru also didn't seem concerned so she stayed on the couch staring at him blankly as if she were a zombie.

"You seem slower than usual. Perhaps its a good thing I have you excused from class today." Naru mumbled to himself loud enough for sluggish Mai to hear. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked again.

"if I wasn't so tired I would put cyan pepper in your tea." Mai threatened making Naru laugh, it wasn't a long laugh or a happy one, just a short chuckle. It was enough for her she smiled and laughed as well.

"Madoka will pick you up in a half an hour give or take with her driving." Naru said as he stood and collected his tea. Mai watched him as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving her alone in his room.

Mai grabbed the folded blanket at the end of the couch that Naru had most likely used the night before and snuggled into it falling asleep again.

The flames stretched atrociously high and Mai screamed but instead of her voice all that came out was smoke, thick black puffy smoke that burned her throat. She saw Keisha and Kiwi through the glass that had somehow appeared on her wall so everyone passing by could see her suffering and nobody stopped to help her.  
She ran up to the glass as if in slow motion and pounded on it, everyone outside ignored her. In the glass she saw a reflection. It was a girl, long dark hair that curled at the ends and bright green eyes that could be seen clearly through the smoke that had resumed choking her.

"Mai. Mai." The girl spoke, a certain urgency in her voice. Suddenly Mai was shaken awake. She opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly searching for the fire that had just been there.

Instead she saw Madoka, a worried expression on her face. Mai sat up, the pale blue blanket falling from her shoulders. Mai put a hand through her hair which was damp from the intense dream she had just risen from.

"Are you alright?" She asked bending down to Mai's level. Mai nodded and swung her legs over the end of the couch.

Mai yawned and scratched her head, "How did you get in?" Mai asked she was sure Naru had locked his door, if he didn't they were going to chat later.

Madoka smiled as if it were obvious. "I have a key you know. He may not act like it but he does trust me." She put her hands on her hips and took the blanket away from Mai to prevent any temptation of sleep from further taking her.

"Get dressed and grab your things, you will be staying with me at my house since its hardly suitable for you two to share a room." Madoka said clapping to make Mai get up faster. Mai reluctantly stood up and went to the bathroom to change and get ready.

She threw on a skirt that reached about her knees and a long sleeved sweater that was warm enough to make up for the skirt's length. Once she was ready she stuffed her pajamas into her travel bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Madoka smiled and pulled her out of the room locked the door and took her to the parking lot. Beside all of the normal cars and Naru's Jeep was a very pink punch buggy with eyelashes stuck on the headlights to add a cute factor to the already adorable car.

Mai laughed a little as she threw her bag into the back seat and slipped into the passenger seat. She buckled her seat belt hoping Madoka wasn't the one to teach Naru how to drive.

To her dismay, Madoka was a very fast driver who seemed more interested in singing along to the full volume radio than actually driving safely.

Mai was gripping the seat tight enough to turn her knuckles white. Madoka glanced at the girl sitting in shotgun and laughed when she saw Mai's eyes were squeezed shut. Madoka then slowed the car and pulled into the mall parking lot.

Mai staggered slightly when she got out of the car. She was never driving with a Davis or friend of the Davis family again. She had some wicked motion sickness.

"Sorry. Noll drove like that too didn't he? I told him not to and then I go and do the same, no wonder he doesn't listen to me." Madoka sighed, but shortly after she returned to her usual happy go lucky self.

They were shopping the day away with Madoka dragging poor Mai into every shop and then insisting she try half the store on. Madoka only bought a few of the outfits she had gotten Mai to try on and then a couple of little things like key chains or shoes.

They were making their way to the food court when Mai asked her a question that had been floating around her still foggy mind.

"Julian Davis, his last name isn't the same as Curio's?" She asked making Madoka glance at her, Mai studied the pinkette carefully the way Naru always looked at someone to tell what they were thinking. She was clearly wondering what Mai knew about Curio and what she didn't.

"I already know some things about Curio and Shirley. Naru and Gene told me, I want to know why Julian has the name Davis while Curio is Luella's brother." Mai said making Madoka snap out of her little thought bubble.

"I'll tell you while we eat," Madoka smiled as she turned to the man running the little Subway booth and ordered their food. Balancing the food trays magically with one hand and the all of the shopping bags in the other they made their way to a table and sat down.

"Okay so you know that Julian is Naru's cousin and Curio's son right? And you know what happened to Shirley?" Madoka asked earning a quick nod from Mai who sipped her iced tea through the straw silently not taking her big brown eyes off the woman in front of her curious for the story.

"After Shirley died Curio was taken by the police for questioning and young Julie was taken by social services. Luella didn't want her nephew to be taken away so she took him in. After word of what Curio did escaped into the public Julian became embarrassed and changed his last name to Davis." Madoka said finishing her sandwich and crumpling up the wrapping it came in.

Mai had finished her sandwich earlier and was draining her iced tea steadily. The story wasn't exactly anything worth investigating. She wanted to find out why everyone had hated this man so much. Sure a friend had died but surely Luella would've forgiven her brother.

After that they drove more cautiously to Madoka's flat. It was small and cozy but not cluttered other than the immense pile of research books and old case files.

There was a cute little table in the center of the living room next to the wall that was serving as a kitchen, on the other end of the room was a small sofa and love seat as well as an old style TV and a laptop.

"You can use the bedroom if you want, I'll sleep on the couch." Madoka smiled literally throwing her purse on the table, Mai was surprised it didn't knock over the glass vase sitting dangerously on the edge.

"I could also sleep on the couch, its the leas I can do with you letting me stay here and all." Mai said awkwardly. She missed Naru. Madoka apparently wouldn't have any of it because she wound up making Mai share the bed with her.

A few hours after supper there was a knock on the door, but apparently whoever knocked just walked in anyway.

"Mai! Madoka!" Naru called for the,, he didn't sound worried and based off the chattering voices behind him he was more annoyed than anything. Mai walked to the door and saw Naru with Kiwi and Keisha as well as Lin.

Madoka came out next and smiled when she saw them. She walked up to Lin and gave him a kiss then stepped back and inquires as to why Naru was there.

"Apparently Mr. Delain thinks I've kidnapped Mai. Also I have a new case, not school related." Naru said looking at Mai as he talked to Madoka. Mai looked at Kiwi and Keisha.

"You seriously thought I would let him kidnap me?" Mai asked when they had all sat down in the living room for tea which Mai discovered Madoka could make as well.

Kiwi shrugged, "Well, he's handsome, he could probably trick any girl into going anywhere with him." Mai rolled her eyes and punched Kiwi in the shoulder.

"Aww Kiwi you don't think you're handsome?" Keisha said teasingly Mai didn't think the girl could tease, she thought all Keisha was capable of was giggling and smiling.

"of course I am, but unfortunately my good looks aren't as obvious as Professor Davis's. Until I take off the glasses that is, then I loose my secret identity." Kiwi said with a dramatic deep voice. Mai and Keisha laughed and that is how the night went.

Mai was sure they weren't there because of a case or a suspicion that she had been kidnapped. They were there for some other reason.

They had all set up sleeping bags along the floor except Naru and Lin who had gone home, and were just chatting idly in the dark staring up at the ceiling.

"Why are you guys really here?" Mai asked making Kiwi and Keisha stop smiling, she knew it. Hit the nail on the head didn't she, they weren't there for a sleepover.

Kiwi's breath stuttered but he answered just the same, "We heard you've been having nightmares about us not being there for you, so we all decided to come here and be there for you." He said awkwardly. Mai looked at him and saw his violet eyes glowing a vibrant blue as he struggled to read her mind. Based on the confused look on his face, he wasn't making much sense out of her thoughts.

"We love you Mai." Keisha said for the first time since Mai met her, there was a seriousness in her voice.

**Thats the end to that chapter...I'm kinda having a hard time with this story as my mind has been on other things (Sherlock) so the update for this one might take a few days, or you know it might not I hae really no idea. Anyway REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for sticking around this long into the story...It is a nice unexpected thing to happen. Enjoy the next Chapter! (I don't and never would own Ghost Hunt) XD**

Mai woke up early in the morning against her will. She however kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady so that the people talking wouldn't know she could hear them. She hated to admit it but eavesdropping _was_ becoming a habit.

"Are you absolutely sure that he is the one who has been attempting to hurt Mai?" Came a voice, in her groggy state Mai felt disappointed she didn't recognize it as soon as he started talking, but it was definitely a voice she already knew.

"Yes. It clearly wasn't Miss Finely as I'm sure you first suspected. Honestly the girl is much too stupid to think of something this thought through." Said another voice, Mai's eyes may have been shut but she recognized that snippy know it all voice.

"Oliver, this is a very serious accusation, its attempted murder..." The first voice spoke again, Mai still knew she recognized the voice but no names really popped into her mind, all she saw when she heard him talk was an image of Yasu, but it wasn't him so why was she thinking that?

"No. Its not attempted murder. He knew that you and Miss Sparks as well as myself would get there in time." Naru said again, Mai could envision him clearly in the pose he often took while thinking, his hand catching his chin as he stood against the wall probably reading over some notes.

A third voice, apparently sleepy judging by the yawn joined the conversation. "Guys, this has been a great chat but-*Yawns* She is awake now and your cover is probably blown." Mai opened her eyes and blinked up at Kiwi and Naru standing across from each other, Kiwi's glasses on his head making stray bits of silvery hair stick up all over the place. He flashed her a smile and pretended that she hadn't heard him talking to Naru just minutes before.

"Mai, if I catch you eavesdropping on me one more time," Naru sighed running a hand frustratingly through his hair Mai knew he wouldn't do anything to her for eavesdropping but she was still upset that he caught her yet again.

"Maybe if you told me things I wouldn't have to eavesdrop!" Mai snapped sitting up quickly, she struggled to get out of her sleeping bag to add to the drama of her statement but ended up just flopping around like a dying fish.

Finally once she was out of the deathtrap sleeping bag she huffed and grabbed her clothes before stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door.

She brushed her hair and teeth angrily spitting the toothpaste with much more hate than usual. Everyone treated her like a child! She wasn't one she was in college. Even Kiwi and Keisha were in on whatever Naru was talking about and they were the same age as her.

Once she was dressed and ready fr the day she came out of the room much less hateful than she had entered. She went to the kitchen and made tea for everybody.

When she handed Naru his tea he accepted it but pulled her close to him so her face was only centimeters from hers.

"I'm sorry Mai. Not that I have any reason to be, but seeing you upset makes me feel like I did something wrong." Naru said quietly, Mai rolled her eyes making him smile just a little. She couldn't be all that mad at him if she was still happy enough to roll her eyes in that way she always did.

"Could it be that Professor Davis has feelings?" Kiwi said putting his hand over his mouth in mocking surprise. Mai narrowed her eyes at him and he drank his tea hiding the smirk that grew wider on his face.

Naru sat with Mai the rest of the morning thinking about something, she could tell he wasn't really all that interested in the current conversation by the way his eyes stared at nothing at all.

Kiwi and Keisha also seemed to notice, "do you think if we drew a mustache he would notice?" Keisha suggested finishing off her tea that she insisted have pink food colouring in it. Kiwi looked at her nervously and shook his head.

"why not Kiwi? Usually you're so keen to mess with authority figures." Mai asked wondering what Naru had threatened the poor boy with. She looked at her boyfriend subtly he was still staring into his teacup which had drained minutes after receiving it.

"While we were on that case, you know the one with the girl and her mother, I was going to draw a mustache on the good professor because he had fallen asleep at the monitors, then he woke up and threatened a very long paper on a very boring topic." Kiwi gulped as he remembered.

Naru seemed to pull out of whatever thoughts he had been lost in for the past twenty minutes then and he glanced at his watch. Mai recognized the watch, it was Gene's.

"I do believe I have a class to teach. Lin can't teach every time I don't feel like it. Mr. Delain, why are you skipping?" Naru said standing up, leaving an opening for the cold to fill in where he was on Mai's side.

"Well, I think me and Keisha should stick with her until she feels better about the whole fire thing. You know it was sort of an attempt on her life or whatever." Kiwi said Mai knew from the look in his violet eyes that his words had anterior meaning. They were not only talking about her when she wasn't there but they talked about her in code right in front of her.

"Guys, I'm right here! Tell me what's happening," Mai snapped making all eyes turn to her. Kiwi and Keisha looked at each other and Naru looked at both of them.

"Mai, if we tell you, you can't be mad at us okay?" Keisha said quietly, Mai had not imagined that Keisha was a serious type of person, she was always so bubbly and well, pink. Mai nodded and turned to Kiwi. Naru waited impatiently at the door.

"You see Mai, we're cops. We're only here because strange things have been happening to certain students in Professor Davis's class." Kiwi said, his eyes were totally serious, Mai looked from him to Keisha and sensed that this was the start of a bad joke.

She blinked at them waiting for the punchline of this horrible joke. When none came through their lips, she began to panic slightly were they telling the truth?

"Kiwi, that's the worst joke I think you've ever made." Mai said quietly cracking a worried smile. Kiwi and Keisha didn't smile back instead they dug into their pockets and pulled out their wallets. Kiwi opened the flap of his wallet where his ID would be kept and pulled out a police badge. Keisha did the same only hers was in pink.

"Not a joke then?" Mai mumbled her mind was a little overloaded. Figures her only friends in the whole world that she still liked to hang out with were ghost hunters and police officers.

"Well, that's our secret. Who's up for coffee?" Kiwi attempted a smile but was shot down by Keisha who elbowed him in the ribs. Mai just stared blankly at both of them.

"Is something else going to happen to me? Is that why you are both here?" Mai asked quietly, avoiding each of their gazes. Even Naru knew about them, why wasn't it alright to tell her?

Keisha nodded biting her lip. Mai shook her head and stood up walking past Naru who continued to stand by the door and outside into the city, shoes and coat forgotten. She walked with the cool grainy pavement touching her bare feet. It was wet out but it hadn't rained so the sun was out bringing a warm contrast to the ground.

She found herself at Carrie Finely's room. She knocked on the door twice and it was opened by the pretty blonde who lived there. Carrie took one look at Mai, who had tear streaks on her cheeks and no shoes or coat.

"What do you want? Don't you hate me or something?" Carrie asked as she let Mai in, Mai looked around and saw that the room was a single room, that had been decorated with all of the things any pretty girl like Carrie would have.

Magazines and makeup littered every surface and there was at least two closets full of designer clothes and a dresser full of accessories juddering by the scarf and hats hanging-out of the drawers.

"I think I need that right now actually." Mai smiled sheepishly and Carrie smiled in return holding up her finger.

"Just this once Taniyama, I have a reputation to uphold." Carrie smiled examining her manicured fingernails. Mai and Carrie sat on the fluffy bed and talked about normal things. Police, ghosts and Naru didn't come up once in their conversation.

A few hours later there was another knock on the door and Carrie opened it with her usual distasteful sneer. It was Greenly this time and she looked past Carrie to Mai.

"I need Mai," Greenly said Mai could tell sh was out of breath by the way her words came out quickly and her face was still red from the effort.

Carrie glanced back at Mai as if to ask if it was okay, Mai nodded and thanked Carrie for everything then she joined Greenly out in the hall.

"Are you a cop too?" Mai asked halfheartedly, Greenly frowned and shook her head as if it were the most ridiculous question ever.

"Uh, why would you even ask that?" She asked making Mai blush and look down slightly.

"Kiwi and Keisha are. They told me this morning and I sort of took off. I just thought they might send someone after me or something. Anyway its not important." Mai said bringing her usual smile back and looking at Greenly who since getting over her crush on Naru had become a very likable person.

"Kiwi is actually not that far a leap but Keisha? Little pink Keisha?" Greenly said still wrapping her head around it as they walked down the hall to the parapsychology classroom.

"Why are we here? Classes have ended for today." Mai said confusedly when Greenly pushed her into he room and down the stairs. Only then did Mai realize there was someone following them the whole time. Someone tall and with a cape.

As Mi fell she saw flashes of all her friends, the ones back in Japan, Kiwi, Keisha, Gene, Naru, Lin and Madoka, and even Carrie. She closed her eyes and almost smiled as she envisioned them all standing together at the bottom of the stairs to catch her.

Then her vision just went black.

**Don't worry she's not dead. I put that because I have killed Mai before in a fanfic so I'm just saying she's not dead. Sorry for the long update, I'm trying out a Sherlock one too, but I felt I should get this one up. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

** Glad to see that last chapter got a reaction...XD Anywho I don't own Ghost Hunt! Enjoy...**

Mai woke up in another blindingly white room. Her heart sped up as she remembered what had happened to her. She tried to sit up only to find her arms and legs were bolted to the cool metal table she was laying on.

"Naru! Help!" She screamed but all she heard was her own voice echo off the walls of the white room. She screamed and cried and made as much noise as she could, it was all useless, nobody could hear her.

After she succumbed to her defeat and just lay still on the table only her shaky breaths and quiet sobs telling that she was still alive at all. A face appeared in her vision, his head was in front of the light casting an ominous shadow over his face, Mai just watched him as he came closer and closer and hooked her up to some kind of machine.

When he stepped out of the light Mai recognized him easily, his sandy brown hair and sweet gray eyes, she now saw how bloodshot his eyes really were and how evil he actually looked. He leaned in to attach some kind of wire yo her head with a suction cup Mai gathered all the energy she didn't waste and brought her head up so it collided with his making him stagger back and mutter a few curse words.

"Mai, that wasn't very nice you know." Curio said holding his forehead which had the beginnings of a bruise forming on it. Mai's own head hurt but she pushed the pain back in order to stay strong.

"Neither was kidnapping me an pushing me down the stairs." Mai snapped struggling once again against the restraints that held her against the cold lifeless table. Curio clucked his tongue as if scolding a child.

"No no no, I didn't kidnap you, I simply put you under hypnotic suggestion after my darling Greenly pushed you, you never hit the bottom of the stairs, you only blacked out because I had control of you." He explained putting on some gloves and a pair of way too wacky goggles.

Greenly as if on cue for dramatic effect walked up behind Curio and did the same, minus the goggles, she looked so normal. Long dark hair, big green eyes, that's when Mai noticed it, her eyes weren't green, they were a dull murky brown. Either she had recently bought contact lenses that changed the color of her eyes or she was also under Curio's control.

"Why don't you just find willing minions? I'm sure controlling all these people is tiring." Mai said trying to get Curio into another long explanation so Naru and the others had more time to find her. And since Curio seemed to love the whole villain role, so he should start to monologue if Mai chose the right topic.

"Well you see, nobody really wants to be my minion as you put it, so I force people with cool names or powers to be my minions. You know minion really is the best word for it," Curio said chuckling as if he had just made a joke about a popular sport rather than about taking over someones mind and making them a _Minion_

Mai looked at Greenly who was standing idly beside Curio as he flipped various switches and pulled all sorts of levers, then he came again and keeping his head away from Mai's attached the wire.

Mai scanned her mind for something to distract him with. She searched around the room for something that might make him monologue for long enough that Naru will notice her absence.

"Is this what you did to Shirley? I heard she died, why would you choose me rather than Greenly for your experiment?" Mai asked making him stop mid way to the control panel. He paused to think a moment before turning back to her and removing the goggles that made his eyes far too large.

"Yes. I did the same to Shirley, only she was more than willing, a far too curious girl. You see she was Noll and Gene's best friend and the perfect subject. So I either passed up the opportunity of a lifetime to get someone with her power, or I ruined the relationship between myself and mt family. Naturally I chose the latter." Mai tuned him out as he continued to rant about how perfect Shirley was and how horrible he felt when he saw Noll's and Gene's faces after she died.

Mai glanced around the room looking for something to get Naru to come faster, then she saw a rectangular shape in Greenly's jean pocket, her cell phone.

"Greenly, Greenly I need to use your phone." Mai whispered quiet enough that Curio couldn't hear her over his talking and explanation, he was now going off onto some tangent about how Shirley's dyed hair made the experiment go haywire.

Greenly looked at her with no expression whatsoever. Mai looked at her evenly, her eyes pleading for the phone. Greenly glanced at Curio who was still talking to no one at all since Mai and Greenly had tuned out.

She slid the phone our of her pocket and held it to Mai. Mai used her hand to shakily type in Naru's number and then send a text.

_Naru Help Curio Prisoner Mai Lab _

It was all she could manage to type in her awkward position. She pushed send as Curio spun around to face them again his eyes were closed probably for dramatic effect and Mai hid the phone under her leg quickly.

"And as for why you are my subject rather than Greenly over here, it is simply poetic. I took someone Gene loved dearly, so now I must take someone from Oliver. Plus you and Shirley have nearly identical abilities." He said finally opening his eyes and moving to continue with the experiment.

He pulled one last lever and suddenly Mai felt a jolt of energy ripple through her body and her limbs went numb. She glanced around with her eyes only since her head wasn't able to move. Then a sort of calm warm tingle floated through her. She felt her eyes get heavy and the corners of her vision blurred, then slowly ever so slowly she was lost.

Naru raced up the street not caring about the concerned looks people walking by gave him. His legs hurt and his breath was coming out raggedly. He rounded a corner sharply and almost fell when he collided with one of his students.

They tried to ask him what was wrong but he ignored them, he needed to get Mai before he lost another Shirley all over again. Finally he rounded another corner, feeling slightly light headed from the lack of oxygen he'd been getting.

He burst through the door and ran down the hall. He found the lab door that said Curio F. And then a little sign tacked to the door that read _Do not disturb ever ever ever._

Naru turned the knob but it was locked so he used his PK to break it. The door flew in and the vision blackened around the corners of his sight but he blinked it away.

He saw Mai laying on an operating table with her hands and feet bolted to it, she was unconscious but still breathing. Curio stood over her in a mad scientist costume, Greenly just a few feet away.

"Curio let her go. If you leave now you can escape before the police get to you." He said stepping toward Mai, he staggered slightly and hoped his uncle didn't notice. He got to Mai and took her pulse, she was still alive but her heartbeat was slow, too slow to be just asleep, she was in some kind of coma.

"What a shame. It seems you're too late Oli, she's already been charged. Shirley was like this too when Gene found her but she died moments after, do you not remember?" Curio said faking a look of sympathy for the younger boy.

Naru glared at him and used the little energy he had left to break the shackles that bound Mai o the table. A moment later, as Naru passed out from too much energy and the fat he had used his PK more than once in the last twenty minutes.

Lin and Madoka as well as Kiwi and Keisha came in Kiwi and Keisha pointing their guns at Curio and Greenly who had now gotten down to their knees and held their hands up in surrender.

Lin rushed over to Mai and scooped her up asking for someone to call and ambulance while Madoka darted to Naru who also needed an ambulance.

At the hospital, Curio and Greenly had been arrested with Greenly being let out after her alibi checked in. Naru and Mai shared a room in the hospital and neither had woken up yet. Kiwi and Keisha were busy doing police work and that just left Madoka and Lin to stay by the bedside of their friends.

"You know he was out of the house instantly when he got that text message from Mai." Madoka said leaning into Lin who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close, her head rested in the crook of his neck and he stroked her shoulder in an effort to keep her calm.

"Look at them, a danger magnet, and a boy who will slip into a coma like state for her. They really are perfect for each other." Lin said a small smile creeping up his lips.

Madoka laughed a little, "Imagine what might have happened to them had Mai stayed in Japan. She would probably have been in much more trouble and he would be as boring as ever." Lin looked at her failing to see how that was funny in the slightest when Mai stirred.

Both fell silent as they watched her, she groaned and rolled onto her side, her heartbeat becoming more regularly paced on the monitor. Madoka stood up and knelt by her bed so that when Mai opened her eyes she didn't have to see the startling white of the room.

"Madoka?" Mai mumbled as her eyes dragged open. She glanced around, Madoka apparently didn't do a very good job hiding the drab white walls of the hospital because Mai's heartbeat accelerated.

"Mai calm down, you're not there anymore. Kiwi and Keisha arrested Curio and you are in an actual hospital now. Me and Lin and Naru are here as well." Madoka said i a soothing voice, hardly the usual loud and annoying one she always had. Lin smiled, she was truly great to have around.

"Naru?" Mai mumbled again sitting up, she looked around and saw him laying pale and unconscious in the bed next to her. Lin swore her heart skipped a beat on the monitor. She was out of the bed and next to Naru's as fast as she could go while hooked up to that machine.

She sat beside him on the floor because her legs were too weak to keep her up for long. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hoping that it could get through to him and wake him up.

"Mai, he'll be fine. He just used too much PK. He'll wake up soon." Lin said calmly as he stood to pull Mai up off the ground, he lifted her by the arms and pulled her gently back to her bed, Madoka had gone to get a doctor and the room was once again silent.

The doctor came in and told them what had happened and everything they already knew. He didn't seem to know anything about the experiment Curio had done on her and couldn't find anything overly unusual at all. A few days later Naru woke up.

He woke up and looked around instinctively, after about a second he recognized where he was and when he saw Mai sitting in the plastic chair, not in hospital clothes, but her usual sweater and jeans he sighed and dropped back onto the under stuffed hospital pillow.

Kiwi and Keisha came in with coffee a short while after. Keisha seemed like her usual self other than the fact she was much smarter than Mai had originally thought and didn't giggle as much.

Kiwi stared at Naru his eyes becoming that vibrant blue they turned whenever he used his telepathy. For the first time Naru didn't tell him to stay out of his head, they stared at each other for a while and then Kiwi's eyes widened. Naru nodded and Kiwi pulled Keisha up by the sleeve of her sweater.

"We're going to get some more coffee," Kiwi said taking Keisha's Styrofoam cup and tossing it into the trash even though it was half full. She looked at him confusedly but none the less allowed him to rag her out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Mai raised an eyebrow and turned to Naru. "What did you say?" She asked cautiously, Naru smirked, it looked somewhat out of place on his pale face, but it was his usual smirk meaning that he was returning to his usual self.

"Go into my right coat pocket, its hanging on the hook over there." He said nodding to his long black coat. Mai eyed him suspiciously but stood and went to the coat just the same, when she reached into the pocket she felt a small velvet box and her heart stopped. She looked back at him with her eyes wide and he smiled a full on grin, not a sarcastic one, more of a guilty one. He was worried she would turn him down.

"Naru, I-" Mai said her face turning beet red and her voice coming out in a whisper. Naru watched her unsure if this was the desired reaction or not. He sat coolly putting his mask back i place and watching from the bed her actions.

She pulled out the box, and stroked the top of it with her finger ans she held her breath and opened it. A simple but gorgeous gold ring with a small white diamond in the center sparkled in the hospital's florescent white lights.

"So?" He asked his voice cracking just the tiniest bit, Mai smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

**That was a long chapter. I will only have one more chapter in the story and it will be the wedding. Hope you liked that one, REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

T**he final chapter in my little series, the wedding! Yay, never done a wedding before so we'll see how it goes and also a lot of the details will be off since I've never been to a wedding either. I kinds wrote this listening to Christina Perri's Thousand Years so uh...it may be kinda slow...**

Mai and Naru sat around a small coffee table with the wedding planner, in Luella's sitting room. Or one of the sitting rooms. Mai discovered just how wealthy the Davis's were when she got to the manor.

They had called the regulars of SPR back in Japan and told them about the wedding a couple hours before hand and Naru's head ached from the lectures that Monk had given him about taking care of Mai and not being mean to her like he always is.

None the less, he was excited to see his friends. No matter how annoying they were. Mai was frowning at some fancy named colour samples and trying to figure out which one worked.

Naru looked at them and failed to see how they were different colours, he leaned in and whispered in Mai's ear, "Why don't you want to elope again?" He joked and Mai hit him on the shoulder making the wedding planner frown at their poor manners.

"Perhaps you two would like to think about this for awhile after you've...fooled around a bit." The woman said standing up with her notebooks and walking out of the room with her nose up to the young couple's informal way of doing things. Naru and Mai sat in silence before Mai bursted out laughing.

Naru's mouth turned up into a small smile and he picked up the colour schemes that were very identical, and examined them for a moment before tossing them backwards into the fire place.

Mai walked around the enormous house, she thought that some of the houses that they took cases at were huge but Naru's house was quite a bit larger.

She swore that the kitchen was down this particular hallway but the further down it she walked, the more she feared she had gotten lost in Naru's house. She heard talking up ahead and hoped whoever it was could help her get back to the kitchen.

Mai poked her head in the small room that had the door open and the voices coming from it. It seemed to be a room designed for sewing, on a small rocking chair sat Madoka and Luella was busy chattering away while sewing some kind of bright blue dress.

"Hello?" Mai said quietly hoping that they wouldn't think she was a total idiot for getting lost so easily but ever since she was little directions were so clearly not her thing.

Madoka turned around and Luella looked up, "Hey! What can we do for you Mai?" Madoka smiled standing up to greet the girl, Mai blushed a little and looked down at her sneakers.

"I am sort of a little bit lost." Mai said, Madoka laughed and wrapped Mai up in a hug, Luella came over too, a smile visible on her face.

"That happens more than you would think actually, the first time I was here I needed a maid to walk me around everywhere so I wouldn't get lost." Luella smiled prying Madoka away from Mai who was less red now, Sh then took Mai's hand and lead her down the halls, back to the kitchen.

"I'll give yo a hint, all the hallways lead back to the library, so if you know where that is, you wont get lost any more." She whispered before smiling again and leaving Mai alone in the massive kitchen.

Mai smiled and took a moment to admire the situation. She was getting marred. No matter how often she said it, she didn't quite believe it until she looked at the dazzling ring around her finger. Then she put her hands on her hips and started opening cupboards until she found the tea stuff.

She was busy waiting for the tea to finish, when she felt someone watching her. She turned around slowly, and relaxed when she saw that it was just Naru, he leaned against the door with his arms folded over his chest.

"How did you know we had a kettle and tea?" He asked walking over to her, he had her cornered against the counter and was watching her eyes, with a teasing smirk on his lips. Mai felt her face heat up and he smiled a real smile before pulling away and sitting up on the counter beside her.

"Well, I just assumed since you used to live here that there would be some tea." Mai said making him frown. He sighed and took her left hand, he lifted it up examining the ring.

"Are you absolutely positive you wouldn't rather...avoid my mother's craziness? We could elope," Naru suggested making Mai roll her eyes at him, then the kettle screamed making them both turn to face it, Mai with a little jump.

She poured the tea and handed a cup to Naru who hopped off the counter and drank it slowly. "Monk and the others should be here soon, have you decided who is going to be your maid of honor or whatever?" He asked clearly trying to make conversation.

Mai glanced at him confusedly, "Why are you trying to be so...polite?" She asked making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"My mother insists that I try to be friendlier toward you since we're going to be married." He said defeated, Mai laughed and he raised an eyebrow. He picked up his tea and drank the rest of his glass in one sip.

When they left the kitchen, they ran into Kiwi and Keisha in the hallway, apparently they were lost as well. Kiwi saw Mai and waved shyly, not at all himself.

"Hey," Mai said putting her hands in her pockets, Naru stood behind her watching the whole scene unfold, he wasn't mad at Kiwi or Keisha, in fact he perfectly well understood hiding identities.

"So, uh I guess your still mad?" Keisha asked looking down as she spoke, Mai sighed, she wasn't really all that mad anymore, she had almost died and all but they were still her friends.

Mai smiled sadly at her friends and took them both in a hug. Kiwi smiled and accepted it while Keisha much to Naru's amusement started crying and saying how she was sorry and not a liar.

After the heartwarming hug, Naru had somewhat of a headache, which he blamed on pointless sentimentality, and left for the library. Once in the library he found his father talking to Monk, Yasu, John and Lin. Naru smiled a small inconspicuous smile, when he saw his friends.

"Hey Naru!" Yasu greeted pushing up his spectacles, his hair was slightly longer than he remembered but it suited him just the same, Monk came and patted Naru on the back rather than risk a hug, he hadn't changed at all. John smiled and gave his congratulations and Lin already knew everything so he just stood in the back, the ghost of a smile visible on his mouth.

"So, why are you getting married so soon Naru? Didn't you and Mai just start dating a little while ago?" Monk asked smiling politely at the maid who had entered the room giving everyone a cup of tea.

"I'm not the type of man to be someone's boyfriend in case you haven't noticed, and with your minds and observation skills its fairly possible you haven't." Naru answered drinking his tea, it wasn't as goo as the tea Mai made but still good. Monk didn't seem satisfied with Naru's answer and now even Yasu and Lin were listening in to hear his explanation.

Naru sighed and massaged his temples, "I am not very social, I don't go to parties or on dates. I figured that since I love Mai and She loves me that we should skip that awkward step in our relationship. Plus courting someone is to get to know them better which, I already know Mai so it makes that step in a relationship just a formality anyway." He snapped making Yasu smile slightly.

"You looooooovvve her?" He teased making Naru glare at him, Yasu as usual completely ignored the glare and continued prancing around the room singing, "Mai and Naru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-SI-N-G!"

A few moments later Kiwi poked his head in the door and smiled at the group of people he had never met. Naru nodded at him and waved him inside putting a stop to Yasu's obnoxious noise.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" He asked, he pushed up his glasses and took in each one of Naru's friends from Japan. A tall man with long hair, a short one that looked like a kid, and a black haired boy with glasses who appeared to be around their age.

"Yes, I am inviting you to the wedding tomorrow, Mai was a little angry with you earlier and that's why I'm inviting you now rather than risking a fight with her." Naru said, Kiwi smiled and accepted then he left again to tell Keisha and to find something to use as a wedding gift.

Mai was in the sewing room with Luella who was making her a wedding dress that suited her far more than any in the stores around town. She stood with her arms outstretched to the side while Luella wove needles and threads around the bodice of the dress. It was about knee length with long lace sleeves and a pale yellow trim, it was really lovely and Mai was amazed at how the woman could sew so quickly.

The door opened then to reveal Madoka's pinkish head, she was smiling as she stepped in revealing Masako, Ayako, and Keisha. Mai smiled widely when she saw her friends and almost ran up to hug them, but Luella's needle and thread kept her from attempting to move.

Masako walked up to Mai, her hand hiding her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, Ayako had her hands on her hips and was examining the dress and Keisha stood happily to the side clearly not knowing who these people were.

"Mai, I've brought you your bridesmaids!" Madoka chirped as she measured each girl and then pulled out some coloured materiel for Luella to magically make into dresses. Mai beamed at her friends and then stepped down when Luella had moved on to the bridesmaids dresses.

"What do you think?" Mai asked twirling for her friends so they could see her dress. Masako smiled from behind the sleeve of her kimono, "Its beautiful Mai, Naru is very lucky." She said.

Ayako also smiled and admired the dress, "Its very pretty Mai, you look great, of course I would add more sparkle to it and maybe a few flowers." Ayako teased making Mai blush and laugh. Keisha held her thumbs up and giggled excitedly with Mai when they went over details and talked about everything that had happened since Mai left.

The next day Mai felt like she was going to puke. She got out of bed and splashed cod water on her face, it did almost nothing. She was so nervous, she always messes something up, and there were going to be a lot of people there despite Naru asking Luella not to invite anyone outside the family. She was so clumsy and her hair was always a complete mess and what if she turned red in front of everyone?

Naru's reflection appeared behind her in the mirror, She jumped and spun around to face him. He was smirking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long have you been there?" Mai asked feeling her face flush. Naru smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders taking her in a tight comforting hug.

"Long enough to know exactly what you are worried about. It wont happen okay? You are a clumsy, impulsive and easily embarrassed girl, but everyone coming to the wedding already knows that or will soon enough." He said into her hair, she tightened her grip around him and then pulled away shooing him out of the room.

"I need to get dressed and so do you!" She snapped literally pushing him out of the room. He laughed and left going to find his own clothes for the day.

Mai stepped out of the bathroom once she was sure he had left, then she pulled her lovely dress out of the closet and lay it down on her bed. She ran her fingers along it, it was soft and new.

She shrugged off her loose pajamas and slipped into the dress, then she looked in the mirror, it really did suit her. Her hair was probably the biggest problem of the day. It refused to stay down, it stuck up on one side and no matter how many times she brushed it, it wouldn't go down. She even showered again to try and flatten her hair. Finally she gave up and flopped down on her bed not wanting to leave the room.

Madoka knocked on Mai's door and popped her head in, when she saw the girl lying face down on the bed she smiled. She swept into the room and sat on the bed beside the girl.

"Mai, what's wrong?" She asked already seeing the problem, Mai had brushed the death out of her hair and it still looked like she just woke up. Madoka stood up and grabbed some hair berets and stuck them strategically in her hair so it looked like it stuck out as a style rather than a mistake.

Mai touched it gently and smiled, it fit the dress perfectly and now she really looked like a bride. Then Madoka placed the short veil over her head and gave her a bouquet.

Mai felt a tear dribble down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away before her makeup could smudge. She smiled brightly at the pink haired woman in front of her.

There came another knock at the door, Madoka opened it to reveal Monk, he was in a dark dress top and dark pants with a white tie. They had specifically told everyone not to go all out with tuxes and fancy dresses. Mai smiled and twirled a cute little twirl making her dress swish around her.

"Ready?" He asked holding out his arm. Mai nodded once and took his arm, then with a wave goodbye to Madoka who snuck back to the audience as they left for the back yard.

Mai felt her face get hot and her ears seemed to be filled with cotton, she allowed Monk to lead her down the isle they had created with white rose petals and a long yellow carpet. Naru stood at the end, his hands hanging at his sides, Mai could tell they had just been in his pockets, she took in his outfit to distract herself from all of the people now staring at her.

His shirt was black, no surprise there and his pants were an off white making his skin seem even paler in contrast to his dark hair. Mai smiled when he looked at her and his mouth hung open just a little bit.

Mai tuned John out as he performed the ceremony, she just wanted to watch Naru, soon after she found him dipping her down and kissing her softly on the lips. Mai's face turned even more brilliantly red as he pulled her back up and the audience applauded.

She did it. She had married Naru the Narcissist and become Mrs. Mai Davis. Turns out she did get a happy ending, her and her tea addicted teacher that she was so hopelessly in love with.

**The End.**

** Kinda a sucky ending but like I said before I've never seen a real wedding and so cannot write a real detailed description of one. That is the last chapter in this story and thank you for those who read it this far! REVIEWS are welcome good or bad ones. The bad ones help keep my ego in check so do not fear! XD**


End file.
